


The Way Home

by Jojo_Mojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Healing, Hostile Gems, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survival, Wilderness Survival, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Mojo/pseuds/Jojo_Mojo
Summary: Waking up not knowing who she is, our favorite Connie Maheswaran not only has to survive in an unknown place, but protect this strange, unconscious boy with a pink gem in his belly.How will she find her way home?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 55
Kudos: 75





	1. Waking Up

It was so dark.

She felt nothing.Weightless, floating.Suddenly she felt a hand on her forehead, and someone kissed it. They were saying something, but she couldn’t make it out. 

Then, crashing into her came roaring pain and light.Tingling muscles, pins and needles up and down her limbs. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, and she gasped at the cold wind that blew across her face.Her eyes opened fully and squinted at the white sky above her, clapping a trembling hand to her head as she hissed in pain.

Her head throbbed, aching so strong she couldn’t think clearly.She had been laying flat on her back, and now slowly turned to her side in a fetal position, eyes watering from the pain.Suddenly her stomach lurched, and she heaved it’s contents into the snow.

Snow.She was sitting and had been laying flat on her back in white, powdery snow.Snowflakes drifted down from the sky, lazy and calm, unaware of her pain and confusion.Dark trees made up a forest around her, their tall, black branches clawing at the white sky.No birds or animals could be heard, and in her blurred vision she saw a backpack four feet away from her, surrounded by footprints.Later she’d remember that they were mixed - some humanoid, some huge and feline, and some that she couldn’t identify, but knew they were deadly due to the long claw marks left in the snow. 

_Supplies,_ she thought, and with a moan pulled herself into a crawling position, trying to muster up the strength to get to it.In the chill of the wintery air, she needed a fire and a blanket.She didn’t know how she knew, but an image of matches told her they were safely tucked inside the pack.

She crawled on hands and knees.The snow beneath her was cold and wet, and she shivered again, feeling her knees grow colder through her jeans and her bare hands stinging at the touch of the frozen earth. The light jacket she was wearing wasn’t warm enough in this snow. _Have to get warm,_ she told herself. _Then I can rest._ She also needed to get out of the open - she was especially vulnerable here, and was in no shape to defend herself. 

She felt something warm trickling down her neck, and she paused to touch it with her hand.Her fingers came back with blood on them, and when she touched the back of her head she winced in pain.Something had struck her, and left her for dead. 

_That doesn’t make sense,_ her brain told her, _I was laying on my back.How could something get me from behind and yet I woke up on my back?_ But like all her other thoughts, they drifted away in unimportance and were dulled by her headache and the immediate need for shelter.

The back pack was soon in her grip, and she opened it with shaky, weak hands.Her skin was even darker brown against the snow, and through her blurred vision she could make out a blanket and a bottle of water.She took a drink, feeling herself calm down and her head slightly clear.

Inside of the backpack she found the matches, a small lantern, kindling, food to last her a week if she was careful, a cast iron saucepan and mug, a change of clothes, a mens size large jacket. _Not mine,_ she thought, looking at her own jacket, brown with wool lining draped around her shoulders. A phone lay inside, and she quickly grabbed it to call 911.

 _Help,_ she thought, tapping the screen.It lit up to a picture of a young man.She peered closely, confused.He was beaming at her through the picture, his dark brown eyes and curly hair somehow extremely familiar.His pink varsity jacket was _hot_ pink, and she had to look away from the bright color as it made her headache worse.His name was on the tip of her tongue…she was so sure she knew him. _Why can’t I remember?!_

Something rose up in her.A feeling of such passion and determination that it cleared her head a little, and she realized that she would die for that boy if it meant saving him.There was some sort of pact or promise that she had inside, that somehow she was supposed to protect him. 

She loved him. 

She took a shaky breath and blinked away the fog. So many emotions at once.She couldn’t afford to be distracted now.She tapped the phone again, trying to unlock it.

 _What’s the passcode?_ She wondered.She typed a few random numbers but nothing worked.In the corner she saw no bars and the text where the service carrier should have been told her “No Signal”. 

_Must not be my phone?_ She guessed.Surely she would know the passcode to her own phone. 

Repacking the items carefully, she slowly got to her feet, wrapping a strap of the backpack around her hand, prepared to drag it behind her. 

To the east of her (she wasn’t sure how she knew it was east, she just did) she saw a dark opening in the side of a mountain. _A cave,_ She thought. _Camp for tonight._

She started making her way towards it when she stopped.Her eyesight was clearing, and she’d gotten a gut feeling that she wasn’t alone.She was… _forgetting_ something.She turned and slowly surveyed her surroundings in a full circle, listening. 

There.Something was blowing in the wind.Something brushing, some kind of fabric?

Her strength was waning, but she needed to know.Without even thinking, herhand wandered up to her shoulder and closed around something.She looked and slowly she was pulling a beautiful sword from it’s sheath, which was apparently strapped to her back.It was a beautiful pink, and had a bright yellow star on it. _Like the boy’s shirt,_ she recognized.Now she was certain she was meant to protect him. 

She suddenly froze.She had a sword.It hadn’t been drawn.She couldn’t have been in a fight then, and she must have been struck when her back was turned, unaware of her attacker.

What had happened to her?

The flapping sound caught her attention again, and with her drawn sword and pack in the other hand, she advanced slowly towards the sound.The snow was quiet and powdery beneath her feet and aided her quiet approach. 

She was getting closer.The wind was cold and she shivered, but she steadily advanced.Someone was out here.She wasn’t alone. 

She slowly noticed that the trees around her had been broken in half.Markings in the snow and fallen trees around her caused her to stare.Some of them were smoldering as if from a fire.A vicious fight had happened here.

The thoughts faded.

A flash of pink caught her eye.Hanging in a tree maybe twenty feet away was -

“His jacket,” she breathed, staring as it rustled and flapped in the cold wind.It was in tatters, strung up by the branches about ten feet above her head. She recognized the color and the left sleeve as it blew lazily back and forth.Adrenaline filled her veins and she ran awkwardly with a new energy towards it. _Please be okay,_ she thought to herself. _Please don’t be hurt!_

At the base of the tree she found him.He was laying on his side, face turned away from her. She dropped to her knees at his side and gently turned him, gazing at his face. 

His eyes were closed, and his lips and fingers were blue from the cold. All he had on was a black t-shirt with a yellow star on it’s chest, his jeans, and a pair of hiking boots, so she took off her own jacket and wrapped it tightly around him. She felt for a pulse, and found a weak one.She felt him over for broken bones, assuming he had fallen from the tree where his jacket hung.Nothing was broken, but he was pale and still.Strangely there were dark spots on his arms and face that were fading from sight, as if - _his bruises are healing on their own?_ She thought, blinking, not sure if she could trust her eyes.

His curly hair was wet from the snow, and his sweet face looked so tired.His soft breath, visible as steam in the cold air, touched her face as she pulled him to her.She shivered as she rubbed his arms, rubbing warmth back into him. 

What had _happened_ to them?

She sighed, and the question, like all the others, vanished as she looked at the face of her boy.His long eyelashes didn’t stir as she rocked him, and she pressed her cold cheek against his, hoping that some sort of warmth would get to him. 

_We need that cave,_ she thought, _but how will I get him there?_

She looked around and saw some large tree limbs laying about.She gently laid him down and as quickly as her sluggish body allowed her, she pulled them closer to her boy, and unpacked the rope and blanket from the backpack. Tying the rope in knots around each limb in a criss-crossing pattern, she tucked the blanket into it, creating a make-shift stretcher she could pull.For a moment she paused, staring at her surroundings, having forgotten what she was doing.Then she caught sight of her boy and the stretcher, and was reminded. 

_Am I okay?_ She wondered, uneasy at how easily she had forgotten the present danger, but the question vanished as she gently she rolled the boy onto the stretcher, tucking her jacket around him. She made sure he wouldn’t roll off, and with a grunt and a sharp pain in her skull again, she heaved and pulled the stretcher slowly towards the cave.She puffed and her breath came like steam in the cold air before her, and she strained as she dragged the boy and the backpack through the thickening snow. 

She struggled through, the wind howling and tossing her dark hair around in her face, and she could feel her fingers aching from the cold.Her arms shook as she fought to keep a tight grip, and as she huffed and puffed the cold air was sharp in her lungs, making them burn. 

_We_ will _make it,_ she thought to herself, grunting with every step, eyes focused on the cave as it grew closer and closer. _I_ will _save him, and we_ will _get out of here!_ Her head throbbed painfully, and she winced, closing one eye. 

She had her boy.She could protect him now. 

After one last effort, she collapsed inside of the cave, dragging the stretcher in behind her.She lay there, gasping, for several minutes.Without her jacket her arms and upper body had been soaked by the blowing snow, and she shivered uncontrollably. 

_Fire.Start a Fire._

She moaned and pulled herself up, drawing her sword from it’s sheath and advancing to the back of the cave.She was shaky, and moaned as she wobbled like a drunken sailer.No other inhabitants were there, not that she could have fought them off anyway.

She made a small fire out of the tree limbs she had used for the stretcher and the matches she had in her pack.She gently rolled the boy off of the blanket, using her jacket as a temporary pillow on the hard ground.He was still, and remained unconscious. 

She bit her lip.She needed to get him out of those clothes or he could get sick.

Taking a deep breath, she unbuttoned his pants, and tugged them off.Gently she draped her jacket over his waist, trying to keep him somewhat dignified.She would pretend she never saw his white underwear.After digging around in her pack, she found a pair of fleece pajama pants that were far too big for her, but would definitely fit him.She gently pulled them onto him, and felt much better about his level of clothing. _We must have planned to stay for a little while,_ she thought to herself as she gazed at the items they had packed. _What brought us here? We packed for a week in the wilderness, with just the bare necessities. Why?_

Again, the thoughts melted into nothingness after a few minutes. She returned to her boy and lifted his arms, pulling off his soaked shirt.A pink sparkle caught her eye, and she stared at the pink gem that replaced his bellybutton.It hummed softly, and she cocked her head at it. _I don’t remember that,_ she thought, and reaching forward, touched it.

No response. 

She shrugged it off, too tired and in too much pain to be truly shocked by his gem. Using the rope from the pack she made a clothes line draping from one stalagmite to another. Hanging his clothes there to dry, she turned and gently wrapped the blanket around him, keeping him close enough to the fire to stay warm but not catch if a spark landed on the blanket.He lay on his side, breathing peacefully. 

She kissed his forehead, and took back her jacket.With sluggish movements she pulled it on. They needed more firewood if they were going to survive the night, which meant she couldn’t rest yet.

There were trees not three feet away from the mouth of the cave, but using her sword like a saw exhausted her.After chopping the logs, trying to be accurate and safe but barely able to keep her balance, she walked slowly back to the cave with wobbly legs.Her vision was growing blurry again, and her breathing had become wheezy. 

Dropping the logs nearby, she added one to the fire and changed into the dry clothes in the backpack.She only had some fleece leggings, a fresh pair of underwear, wool socks and a snug, soft, pullover t-shirt. For her boy she only had the pajama pants, but his clothes would be dry by morning.She hung her wet garments next to his, and then turned back to the fire, stumbling a little as she came to his side. 

He hadn’t moved in her absence, and she worried.Surely he would wake soon?

She yawned, and her head ached again, this time almost blinding her in pain.She felt her head, and moaned as she felt a fever and slightly nauseous.

 _Sleep,_ she thought to herself. _Sleep for my boy, and sleep for…_

_for…_

_who..._

_who am I?_

Suddenly she gasped, hands trembling with the realization as she finally had the presence of mind to understand that -

_I don’t remember who I am.I can’t remember anything.I have amnesia._

She held her head in her hands.Again, pain dulled all other information or emotion.She was gasping for air. Feeling nothing and everything at once, tears of terror and anger and despair all in one instant.And then the _pain -_

She gasped, holding her head, gulping, sobbing in the cave.The only other sounds were the howling wind outside, and the crackling fire within. Suddenly her stomach lurched again, and she scrambled to the opening of the cave, vomiting into the snow.

The cold air calmed her, and felt good against her tear-stained face. She cleaned her mouth with some snow and dried it with her sleeve, taking great gulps of air. Suddenly she was too cold, and with one last look at the darkening sky she crawled back into the cave. 

She caught sight of her boy, sleeping beside the fire.His face was peaceful as he slept, and she saw the color was returning to his cheeks.She suddenly longed to be in his arms, safe and sound, and the thought was familiar, as if she had been in his arms before. 

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she felt lost, sick, confused, and in terrible pain.Moaning softly, she crawled to him, shivering.After the long hours of pushing through to be able to survive, she just wanted comfort. 

He lay on his side, facing the fire.She wobbled over, sliding in under the blanket behind his back, his shadow shielding her from the bright firelight and giving her eyes a chance to rest in darkness.He took a deep breath in his sleep, unconsciously turned towards her, nestled his face into her hair, and wrapped his arm around her.Her eyes widened, and she held her breath, but he didn’t wake.His arm was heavy but calmed her, as if the weight would keep her safe and connected to the sturdy ground beneath her.He squeezed, pressing her to his chest, and made a contented noise deep in his throat. 

She slowly laid a hand over his, her cold fingers aching as his warm ones gently coaxed them back to a healthy temperature. 

Tears slowly seeped from her eyes as she gazed at the ceiling, eyes not focused on anything as they slowly closed.He was holding her tightly, and she felt safe. Slowly, as questions and terrors were gently silenced by exhaustion, the gift of sleep came to her and pulled her into total darkness. 


	2. Cave Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she is settled in the cave, she can rest. Or can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Payment for this lovely chapter is a comment of what you thought! =) Enjoy!

She only woke to drink some water, eat a piece of bread from her pack, and restart the fire for the day.Her head still throbbed, and her boy hadn’t woken yet, so she decided to stay at his side and sleep.The fire had died during the night, waking her to the chill that had descended on the cave once again. 

Once the fire was lit, she had nibbled at the bread.Her stomach was still nauseous, and after a few bites she put the rest back in her backpack.The cold water was comforting, and she wiped the sweat from her surprisingly warm brow. Fever? Perhaps.

Golden sunlight from the sunrise shone from the entrance of the cave, but she turned away from it to slowly fall back asleep, snuggled up against the boy in the blanket. 

——

The next time she woke it was almost sunset.Her head didn’t hurt as sharply as it did before, but it still ached.More water, bread, and wood for the fire.The wet clothes from yesterday were now dry, and she put the boy’s shirt on him.He was warm enough under the blanket, but she felt like she was truly taking care of him if he was fully dressed.

“I wish you’d wake up,” she slurred as she lay down beside him again, this time closer to the live-giving fire.“I’m so lonely.I wish you could light the stupid fire that’s keeping us alive.”

No response.She reached up and poked his nose.Still no response.

“Party pooper,” she mock-pouted, then turned away from him as she coughed, feeling phlegm deep in her chest. _Don’t be sick,_ she begged herself as she faced the crackling fire, letting her eyelids fall. _Don’t be sick!_

_——_

She was sick.

Shivering, coughing, and feverish.And she still couldn’t remember anything. 

It had been two days since she had woken up in the snow.Or had it been three? She didn’t know.Maybe she was delirious.Maybe everything was a dream.

Wouldn’t that be wonderful? Just a dream, and she would wake up somewhere warm and dry, not alone and not in danger.

But the pain was too real.That skull-splitting pain was hard to ignore. But maybe this was one of those dreams where everything was super real, and when you woke up you really think the events in your dream happened and Sunday was really Thursday and that pink lion in front of you was -

She stared with dilated eyes at the creature standing before her, his light pink mane thick and beautiful in the firelight.“Who are you?” She mumbled, blinking dumbly at him.He began sniffing her, his great nose hovering around the base of her neck for a little longer.She stayed very still, very confused but aware that this giant animal might eat her. Turning to her, his large eyes stared deep into hers.She stared back, then sneezed.He opened his mouth, and gently licked her face.And she smelled a familiar smell.

“You smell like strawberries,” she grunted, and began to have a coughing fit.He made a deep moaning sound and laid a paw on her back, as if to help her. 

She laughed and coughed harder.The boy behind her still didn’t stir.She looked up at the creature and said, “I don’t know who I am.”

The lion looked at her, unblinking.

“I’m lost.”

He began licking her face.

“I’m sick.”

He stopped and looked at her, leaning forward and nosing at her as if checking her for symptoms.  But then he just purred and nudged her gently. 

“And I need you to get help, or to help me.”

He must have been just a dream lion, because at that moment he turned his large head, as if listening.Then he stood and leapt out of the cave, disappearing entirely. 

———

The third or fourth day.They were almost out of firewood.Nothing else had changed, except she ached more and was less feverish.She shivered less, curled up next to her boy.She had pushed him onto his back so that his side wouldn’t get sore, and now her head rested on his chest.It rose and fell gently, reminding her that yes he was still alive and healthy next to her.His heartbeat was steady too, and that soothed her loneliness.

 _Just sleeping,_ she kept telling herself. _He’s just sleeping._

 _That’s a lie,_ came a little voice inside her. _That’s a lie, he’s dying and you are too weak to save him. You couldn’t save him the first time, now you can’t save him either._

 _What didn’t I save him from?_ She argued back, taking a fistful of his black shirt in her shaky hand. The star crinkled in her fist, but it felt real, and grounded her. _What_ really _happened?_

No answer.That little bratty voice had amnesia too.

———

The fifth/sixth day.After almost five days straight of sleeping, she was able to shakily get to her feet and take a few steps.She sat at the entrance of the cave, her jacket warm around her shoulders, looking at the sky.It just felt healthy as she breathed in the fresh, cold air and looked at the clear sky.

Her head didn’t ache as much, but she still couldn’t remember much either. Her cough had rested in her chest, and it gurgled uncomfortably each time she felt a tickle in her throat.She looked down again at the phone in her hands.The flashing light said “ _Please wait for two hours before trying passcode again”._

She sighed.She was trying to be patient, but hope was fading. 

Suddenly a loud noise startled her.A crashing sound, shaking the ground and startling the birds in the trees so they flew away. 

She stood up, knees wobbly, to see a monster looking towards the setting sun.It was ginormous.Towering over the trees with purple, blue and red fur that the wind blew lazily to and fro.It’s giant jaw had giant fangs, and it’s paws knocked trees out of it’s path. 

_Don’t find us,_ she prayed to no one in particular, her hand over her mouth. _Don’t find us._

Was that maybe what they had been searching for here? Or the thing that had found them?

 _That big thing couldn’t sneak up on us,_ she thought. _So who did?_

Suddenly a roar startled both her and the monster.A flash of pink lit up part of the forest, and she recognized the lion from her dreams.Was this a dream?

The monster roared back in a challenge, and the lion leapt away, with the monster giving chase.

 _He’s leading the monster away from us,_ She thought, eyes widening.“Thank you,” she whispered, and felt relief wash over her.

——- 

Day seven. Her headaches were getting to be duller and duller, and with lots of sleep she was beginning to feel much better.She ate more today than she had in a long time, and so she felt more energy flowing in her veins.Her cough remained, but she tried not to worry about that.

She turned the boy over again, making sure he didn’t get sores from laying in one position.He seemed perfectly healthy; he simply wouldn’t wake. 

“I wonder if you are dreaming,” she said softly, voice deep from not talking much and from her cough.“And I wonder what you are dreaming of.Could it be us? I wish I knew what we are.What I am.”

She slowly got to her feet, putting her jeans over her leggings and stuffing the hand warmers in her boots.She needed to hunt today, as their food had run out. 

“I’ll be back, don’t worry,” she said, adjusting her sword strap across her chest.“I will never leave you behind, and hopefully you’ll wake in time for rabbit stew.”

As she trekked in the snow, she wondered how she knew how to survive out here.Tracking the footprints of small game, she seemed like a natural, honing in on skills she couldn’t remember learning. She traced some rabbits to their burrows, following their footprints to their tiny hiding places.Swift and mercifully she dealt the blow that would bring her precious boy supper, feeling a familiar grim and nauseous feeling as she did. 

It felt strange.Had she killed before? She didn’t know.It felt so natural and familiar that she wondered if she was the good guy in this story.She had a beautiful sword, but did that mean she was a force for good? Or was she a maniac killer on the loose, rising up from a near death experience that should have brought balance to the universe?

The rabbits lay in front of her, and she sat before them, dazed.So many questions.It overwhelmed her. 

Suddenly a crash next to her woke her from her stupor, and seizing the rabbits she whirled to see what was coming towards her. 

The beast from before was fifty yards away from her, but it was but it was twice the size of a polar bear on it’s hind legs.It was sniffing the air, making gruffly noises as it did.She slowly lowered herself to the ground, staying very still.She couldn’t see it’s eyes, so assumed that it was relying on it’s sense of hearing and smell. 

_How do I know that?_ She wondered again. 

The monster turned and seemed to look straight at her.Time stopped, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

A sudden roar split the silence, and the pink lion jumped out of the underbrush, clipping the monster with a giant pink paw.The monster roared, and gave chase as the lion led it away from her. 

She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.It made steam in front of her face in the cold, icy air. She swallowed several times, trying to mute the cough threatening to sound. Slowly she got to her feet, and backing away, snuck back to the safety of the cave.

———

Rabbit stew was really good after nothing but protein bars and bread bits.It was kinda bland, but with a small bit of pine needles with it the stew tasted like medicine, and because she was sick that seemed comforting.

But eating alone was…lonely. 

She sat with her back against the cave wall, staring at her sweet boy with tears running down her face.Her cast iron saucepan was still resting in her limp hands on the floor from supper, and her sniffles echoed in the chamber walls. 

“Why can’t you just wake up.”

She hiccuped, then coughed, and a small sob came out of her and she let go of her saucepan to hold her face as she began to cry harder.“I just want to talk to you!” She cried, anger and despair overtaking her.“Why can’t you just open your eyes and come back to me?!”

No answer came to her, and she realized she hadn’t heard another voice in a week, maybe longer.She couldn’t remember before. 

“I-“ she gasped out, “I need you!”

The cry echoed around the walls, bouncing back to her ears.It sounded pathetic and weak.Then it turned into a coughing fit that left her wincing and rubbing her throat in pain. She cried harder, and crawled to him, laying her head on his chest and sobbing into his shirt. _“_ Come _back_.Come _back_ to me!”

Suddenly something touched her back, and she turned her head to see that he had reached up and laid an arm around her, pulling her close in his unending slumber. 

She calmed slowly, laying her head back down on his chest.He seemed to want her there.She whimpered softly, the silence unbearable.But then she re-situated so that her ear rested over his heart, and the comforting sound helped her to calm down. 

“It’s not fair. You get to sleep, unaware of the danger,” she said, voice low and mournful.“All alone in your dreamland, far away from this torture.”

He didn’t answer.His hand was warm on her shoulder where it rested, and radiated life into her as she shivered. 

“I wish you’d help me,” she murmured, lonely and looking for someone to blame for her pain.“I wish…” she trailed off, realizing the truth.Without him, she would have given up and died already.Because he was here, she was fighting for them. 

If she died, he died. 

She lifted his shirt to peer at his gem. _Could_ he die? What was that thing?

She couldn’t remember.But a sneaking suspicion told her he was mortal, and so she had cared for him as if he was as fragile as she was.Which is why she bothered waking up at all.Tending the fire if it got chilly in the cave.Feeding herself. 

As he lay there, he was giving her a reason to live.

 _“_ The sun is bright,” she whispered, a small tune coming to her.It was familiar, and though the words made no sense a song gently flowed from her as naturally as breathing. 

_The sun is bright_

_Our shirts are clean_

_We’re sitting up above the sea_

_Come on and share this jam with me_

Her eyes were slowly closing, but the gentle pressure of his arm on her back helped her to continue calming down.Her breathing was ragged, and she suddenly wondered if she was getting sicker.And then like most of her thoughts, they were lost in the fogginess of exhaustion and fatigue, and she slept soundly. 

As she slept, Lion entered the cave.He licked his wounds from the fight with the monster outside, and gazed thoughtfully at the two precious cubs of his that he guarded every night while they slept.He wasn’t human, so his thoughts had no words.Only images and feelings. 

The girl coughed and moaned in her sleep.For all her impressive inner strength, she was not well. 

The boy gave a sleepy sigh, and pulled her closer, sharing his warmth.Neither one opened their eyes, but Lion knew that amid dreams and unconsciousness that the boy was worlds away, fighting to reach help.The girl was trying to fight for her life as her body fought for sleep. 

He rolled another log into the fire.In her sickness the girl didn’t notice that the fires never died during the night since he had found them in the cave. Lion was protective of her, and did not let her sleep without a guard to faithfully watch the fire and the door to their backs.He came to them and licked each of their faces.Neither stirred, and he crooned softly to them, as if blessing them for the night. 

He heard the roar in the distance, and turned to leave.It was time to lead the monster away again.It was tracking the girl after the hunt, using the same way that she had followed her own supper to its den.

Lion was a good guardian, but not a good hero.Things would have been simpler if he had brought gems with him, or even picked up the girl and the boy one at a time in his big mouth to portal them home. 

But he was just a lion.His cubs were in the cave, and he didn’t know human ways.Only lion ways.They would be safe, sleeping in the cave, as long as he made the danger go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Payment for this lovely chapter is a comment of what you thought! =) the next update will come tomorrow!


	3. Watermelons & Fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadly fusion is remembered, and Greg Universe finds a strange watermelon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here is chapter 3!!

He’d come to this frozen planet, invited.A polite message had traveled through space to Peridot’s receptors on Earth from gems on a faraway planet of Olia 4, requesting to meet with Steven in order to talk about Little Homeworld and what a treaty with the planet Earth could look like.

 _I’ll come,_ came Connie’s happy voice.She’d missed him, and with her summer break she’d wanted to spend it with Steven and the Crystal Gems. _It’ll be a diplomatic mission, and we’ll be fine! Everyone loves you, Steven._

But when they had emerged at the agreed meeting site, exiting Lion’s portal into the winter wilderness, there was no one.Connie had whirled first, hand on her sword hilt, and Lion had roared a warning, but it was too late.Frozen by an aquamarine’s baton, they stared with wide eyes at three gems, who were laughing and leering at them.“Gotcha!” Laughed a blue agate, and a ruby joined in. The aquamarine released them only to seize Lion again and fling him over the mountain to their left. At the same time the agate to slammed Steven into the ground, and the small but terrifying ruby dealt Connie a deadly blow to the back of the head. 

He would never forget that sound.Connie’s muted cry, and the thud of her body landing hard on the snow covered ground.The ruby shrieked and tried wiping the red blood off of her hands in the white snow, disgusted by the warm liquid. 

“Get _away -_ “ He’d begun, struggling to his feet from the ground, but the aquamarine had frozen him again with the baton. The agate walked over, her footsteps leaving giant marks in the powdery snow, and turned Connie over roughly, staring at her.Connie’s eyes fluttered, and she moaned. 

“So _this_ is a human,” she said, curious.He felt his heart drop to his stomach as her lips curled into a smile.“Aren’t they supposed to be fragile? Do you think they crack?”

She reached forward towards the defenseless Connie, blue hand large and menacing, when suddenly the aquamarine screamed. 

Steven was not only glowing bright pink like a nightlight, but he had reached out and grabbed her _through_ her baton’s paralyzing powers, grunting with the extreme strength required. His fingers closed slowly but steadily around the small baton, and it snapped in his vice-like grip, reaching out with his other hand he seized the aquamarine before she could dart away.She stared up at him, pure terror in her eyes.She knew he could shatter her without thinking twice.

“ **I said _,”_** he snarled. ** _“Get away.”_** ****

He stopped glowing, having gotten their attention.The aquamarine remained limp in his grip, too terrified to move.

“Why did you ambush us?” He demanded, eyes furious.The agate and ruby slowly backed away from Connie, and he slowly advanced, watching their every move.

“To save Gemkind,” smirked the agate.“The Diamonds had everything under control until you showed up.You ruined everything, and we think you should pay.”

“Please...” whimpered the aquamarine, trembling in his grip.

“What did _Connie_ do to get wrapped up in this?” Cried Steven, temper flaring. “Hurt me all you want, but leave her alone!”

The ruby laughed.“He’s worried about his little pet!”

“ **She’s not my pet!** ” Screamed Steven, starting to glow.“Look, I understand not liking the new way of life.I’m not going to force it on you.But I came all this way to talk and if you don’t want to talk then I’m taking Connie and _leaving._ ”

Time and therapy had changed Steven.He always wanted to talk, to reason, to help.But now he had boundaries, and others hurting himself and his beloved Connie was crossing the line.He wasn’t going to fight for these gems just to agree with him or like him. He didn’t like _them._

The agate narrowed her eyes at him.“We don’t have orders to talk,” she said, a dark smile on her face.“My orders were to ambush you here at the meeting sight, take you hostage, and shatter anyone who came with you.” She pointed at Connie, smirking.

It happened so fast.

The aquamarine bit him _hard_ , startling him and causing him to release her.In a flash of light, the ruby and the agate fused.Steven grew in size, channeling his pink diamond strength, and roared in fury, ready to defend Connie and save them.But then the aquamarine fused with the ruby and agate too, and they were _huge -_ easily Sugilite sized. Even with diamond strength, these three were a force to be reckoned with.They had six arms and two legs, reminding him of Alexandrite, with a face that had six eyes and on their back was a set of watery wings. The strength of the agate, the power of the ruby, and the speed and cunning of the aquamarine were deadly together.In a mesh of purple, blue and red hues, they smiled, and Steven saw their terrible fangs. 

He threw a wall of spikes at them and leapt high into the sky, far above their heads.But the aquamarine part of the fusion had somehow anticipated this move, because they lifted off into the air too, avoiding his wall completely.Steven turned pink as he gave his all into his spiked bubble punches, trying to poof them.They dodged, then opened their mouth wide, and Steven gasped as he saw yellow light at the back of their throat.He flung himself to the side, grabbing a fistful of their hair and yanking them and dragging them hard towards the west and away from Connie. 

Flames licked the sky and the fusion roared in anger.They swiped with a powerful hand at him, and he set up a spiked wall again to defend himself.The blow sent Steven spiraling like a comet back to the ground, but as he got up and dusted himself off he saw the beast roaring in pain, trying to rub the pain away from it’s injured palm. 

“ **HEY!** ” He shouted, cupping his hands around mouth.“ **I thought an agate fusion made you _tougher_ \- turns out the aquamarine makes you _WEAK!_** ”

“ **He’s trying to break us,** ” snarled the fusion.“ **If you listen to anything he says, I swear I will shatter you both.** ” That was obviously the agate.

“ **I’ll break you with or without words!** ” yelled Steven, leaping into the air and chucking spiked pink panels at them.It seemed to be their weakness, but they dodged with speed and accuracy. _Don’t go too far,_ he centered himself, feeling that murderous feeling fade and float away. _Just poof, and bubble.That’s all.No shattering, thank you._

They breathed flames again, following him as he zoomed away from the fire.The trees began to smolder beneath them, taking the brunt of the scorching heat, but the wet snow kept them from catching fire.Steven kept leading them as best he could away from Connie, and when he was sure they couldn’t hurt her, he turned his whole focus to the fight.He glanced at her for a sweet second, her hair blowing gently in the breeze, her eyes closed, blood staining the snow…

High above in the sky, the two powerful beings faced each other. 

“ **Who is your leader?** ” Demanded Steven, shoulders tense and ready for anything.He flicked his hands, and they were incased in pink spikes.

“ **A gem ready to lead us back to Era 2!** ” Smirked the giant fusion, its 3 pairs of eyes rolling slightly before focusing on him. 

“ **What is their name?** ” Asked Steven, clarifying his question, wondering how bright the fusion was.

“ ** _Mine_ is Ametrine,**” snarled the fusion.“ **And that’s all you need to know!** ”

Ametrine snarled and advanced in a flash of mottled purple, blue and red. Steven roared and pushed off, pink light trailing him like a comet tail.

They charged with full strength and speed, their impact making a sonic boom that bent the trees,tumbling them from the sky in a ball of arms, legs, and flashes of pink light.Wrestling each other in the snow, clawing and punching, trying to get the other to weaken and yield.Everything became a blur of adrenaline for Steven, and he became pure energy, every move trailed by a pink light.He was growing desperate to find an opening as they fought, rolling through the snow and grunting from delivering and receiving blows, felling trees and throwing snow into the air from their struggle.Ametrine’s fight style was like a brawl, ugly and wild.But soon he was anticipating punches, noticing that after every third punch Ametrine sucked in air to fuel fire.After the next third punch, he dealt a powerful blow to their throat, smothering the flame and causing them to falter. 

“ **You can’t win,** ” he said as Ametrine backed off, rubbing their neck tenderly and glaring daggers at him. 

But then they stopped, eyeing him. They smiled maliciously and turned to face Connie, laying on her back in the snow, eyes closed, helpless and still -

“ ** _NO!_** ” He roared, but Ametrine was charging at her, fists clenched and ready, mowing down the trees in their path -

He was screaming, super speed breaking through trees and underbrush as he tried to get there in time -

He stood over Connie and bubbled with spikes just as their fists rained down on them.The fusion screamed in pain, and suddenly they began to contort, writhing but holding together. 

He’d never seen a fusion corrupt before, and it was horrifying.Their hands and arms and legs twisting and rearranging, colors blending and fur and horns shoving their way through the skin of the new beast.They were bigger than the other corrupted agates and quartz’, and much more terrifying.Fangs and claws raked the sky as the fusion completely surrendered to its corruption, void of emotion and now completely made up of animal instinct and destruction. 

It charged, and with a powerful swipe from a paw wreathed in deadly flames, broke the bubble, throwing Steven to the ground.Bruised and gasping in pain, Steven threw a shield over Connie immediately, trying to protect her.But since she wasn’t moving, the corrupted gem wasn’t worried about her.Instead it roared at Steven and seized him by the leg in it’s mouth, clamping down hard. He screamed in pain and terror as it snatched him and flung him to and fro like a chew-toy, slamming him into the ground repeatedly.He bubbled, and it lost it’s grip. 

Steven stared up at the corrupted fusion, shaking violently and gasping inside of the bubble.His leg might be broken, he didn’t know. It was bleeding, but healing thanks to his powers. 

He reached up and rubbed his head with a shaky hand, with no idea how to beat this thing.Not alone.As a fusion had seemed possible, but now? There were three gems inside of this corruption! Did it work the same way as for one singular corrupted gem?Did he just need to poof them?

It roared at him again, and standing on it’s hind legs, flexed and drew flames to it’s paws once more.With a swipe, it sent him flying into the woods, bouncing and rolling at over 60 mph and going right through trees and brush like it was kindling.He rolled, screaming inside of the bubble, trying to hold it together to avoid injury, trying to go pink so that he could hover and stop rolling wildly - but then it popped.He bounced from the impact of it breaking, and fell through the branches of a tree, hitting the ground with a thud that sent him into darkness. 

It looked just like when Yellow Diamond had crushed him at Garnet’s wedding reception.He was in a dark place, and the gems that had been corrupted looked likestones, suspended in the air.This time they were black, void of color.No soul above them to reach out to. 

Then he saw Connie.Her dark statue was beside him, and above her head was her soul, or psyche.She was fazing in and out in front of him, eyes closed and mouth opened slightly.She was drifting, slowing moving off of the statue entirely to fall slowly into the abyss below them. 

_“Connie!”_ Steven had cried, catching her in his arms and pulling her back onto the statue.For some reason he felt it was important for her not to float into the darkness below them. 

Her eyes were shut, and she flickered, as if she was about to go out like a weak flame. 

_“Don’t die,”_ he begged, wondering how badly her physical body was hurt. _“Please_ ,” he begged, tears in his soul’s eyes. “ _I love you!”_

They needed help.Steven let her lie there as he tried to enter his body again, but found he couldn’t. Looking up, Steven could see the stars above them.The Gems could maybe save them.Heart sinking, knowing his only option could take some time, he went to Connie and laid a hand on her light blue, ghostly forehead. _“I’ll be back as soon as I can,”_ he said, and kissed her brow as he left, flying through the stars as fast as he could. 

—

Today marked the second time Watermelon Steven scared the living daylights out of Greg Universe.The first time had been when Greg was sitting on the beach, happily strumming guitar while watching the sunset.Lion had come up to him, and showed him the pitiful little watermelon possessed by the consciousness of his beloved son. 

Today he was at the carwash, happily spraying down Sadie Killer’s van to prep for a new show in Empire City, when he heard car tires screeching and a crash.He raced around to the front of the carwash to see a car smashed into a telephone pole, the driver unhurt and gawking at the large watermelon that lay in the middle of the road, covering it’s head -

“Steven?!” Screeched Greg, running up to seize the watermelon young man in his arms.“Not again!” Watermelon Steven growled with a sheepish shrug.

“What happened? Why are you a melon again? _Wait -_ “ Greg gasped.“Let me get the gems! And I’ll pay for that!” He promised the driver of the unfortunate car. 

Watermelon Steven did his best to be patient as Greg drove him to the beach house.He worried about Connie.He knew that his journey to Beach City as a watermelon boy had taken valuable time. He was worried for their safety, but his comfort was in that he was still here possessing the watermelon, so he must be alive there too. 

“The mission must have gone south,” said Garnet when she saw him, her voice low and collected.“Connie must not have been successful in meeting up with Steven to find the source of the disturbances.Who should go this time to save them?”

“Wait,” said Greg, “He hasn’t told us what he needs yet!”

Watermelon Steven shrugged.Garnet basically had it. 

“C’mon Greg,” said Amethyst, rolling her eyes.“Every time Steven does this, it means he needs back up!”

“I just want you guys to know what you will find,” protested Greg.

Pearl sighed.“He has a point,” she said.“Steven might be able to show us something more or provide more information if we allow him to.It could prove useful.”

Watermelon Steven accepted a piece of paper from Greg, and using a pencil he didhis best to write legibly. 

_Meeting was a trap.Gems on planet still want Diamond Rule.Fought fusion, 3 to 1. They corrupted, still fusion. Was knocked out, Connie hurt.Need help NOW._

No thumbs made writing nicely difficult, and a few words were corrected with a shaky hand before they could understand some of the scrawl.A stick in the sand would have been easier.

“We are all going,” said Garnet once they understood.“However, the warp pad to that area hasn’t been connected in a thousand years, which is why Steven took Lion to go and meet those gems. We will have to go by ship.”

She turned to Steven.“We will come, and we will bring reinforcements for this rare corrupted fusion, but it may take a little time,” she said seriously, but then smiled.“Take care of Connie, she has taken the very best care of you.” Her smile dropped, her vizor flashing softly. “She needs you _now._ ” 

Watermelon Steven gave them a thumbs up, then toppled backwards with his eyes closed, diving back to his physical body galaxies away. 

“We’ll be there soon!” Promised Pearl, and the earth faded from his vision. 

———

Her head pounded.Perhaps she should have rested better before.Or maybe she shouldn’t have spent the whole day outside hunting for those stupid rabbits.Or maybe she was just destined to die alone. 

The fire hadn’t died during the night, she vaguely noticed.But as she shivered, her fever having returned, she dozed off and on, dreaming of strange things. 

Her boy was laughing, and she was playing the violin.High above the sea, the salt water on the air, they were singing, and as his chubby fingers strummed the ukulele masterfully, she beamed at him. 

Then a cloud of gray smoke brought forth a blue night, and she saw people gathered around her dressed in nice clothes, as if for a wedding.A giant blue woman, eyes furious, was shouting at them, her hands outstretched as if to harm them. Her boy was crying, giant tears like waterfalls that splashed to the ground and somehow she knew the woman was making him cry. 

_How dare she -_ she thought, and charged the woman while riding the pink lion.Her sword was caught in the woman’s fingers, and it was snapped in two like a toothpick. 

The world spun again, and this time she was staring at her boy’s face as he told her a story.His face was grim and sad, talking of healing tears - _tears again? Why is my boy always crying -_ and while she ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich her own eyes filled with unshed tears. _“Are you okay?”_ He asked.She nodded with a whimper, and he continued, his dark eyes serious with the story. 

Again the scene changed, and this time she was sitting on the beach.It was sunset, and she was looking at her boy with a bashful smile.He was staring at her, holding out his hand.“ _YOU’RE staring!”_ She accused him.

He blushed and covered his eyes.“ _What I’m saying is, come dance with me!”_

She woke up, still laying on his chest.Butterflies and a blush slowly left her, and somehow she knew these were _important_ dreams.

She listened to her boy’s heartbeat, steady against her ear.His breathing was calm and deep, and she rubbed the corner of the star on his shirt with her index finger.Slowly, she fell back into dreaming. 

The last dream she dreamed, she was staring up at a giant pink monster.His roar shook the foundations of the earth, and she was standing there, helpless.She didn’t know how, but that was her boy.He was so broken, so angry.He stood there, tall and menacing, with his giant pink paws in the ocean depths, and his eyes large his fangs bared as he _roared -_

And everyone was drowning in despicable self-pity.She looked at that _odious, no good -_ she paused, stopping herself as she watched the giant white woman as she wailed about her misdeeds. It would only tear them apart further if she responded with hate.Her love for her boy erupted like a volcano, and she rallied them, calling out like a soldier shaking his comrades during battle. Fragments of the words came back to her… _This isn’t about YOU…the only person who never had…was_ STEVEN!

Her eyes fluttered open.The name she still heard in her ears as a long forgotten cry rested finally on her tongue as she whispered softly, “Steven.”

That was it.

That was her boy’s name. 

Steven. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. 

She remembered him.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes it back to the snowy wilderness, but where is Connie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment on here, it motivates me to keep posting! Enjoy!

"Connie!" Yelled Steven, sitting straight up. He looked around in a panic, and stared at his surroundings.

He was sitting up in a cave. A fire was dying before him, and he looked down to find himself wearing his black shirt with the pajama pants he had asked Connie to bring. He saw his jeans hanging up not far away on a rope, having dried after apparently being wet. Connie's backpack rested against a stalagmite not too far away.

But Connie wasn't there. She had been though, and recently. His shirt was damp on his chest, and the blanket smelled like her.

He got to his feet and quickly put on his jeans. He found his boots inside the backpack, and shoved his feet into them as fast as he could. Throwing on his brown jacket he'd found in the pack, he zipped it tightly and ran to the cave entrance. Ametrine was still out there…had Connie gone hunting for them?

"Connie!" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. The sun was low in the sky, and the wind whipped his voice away. He summoned a shield to keep the snow from blowing in his face. Looking down he saw her footprints, small and evenly spaced, leading away from the cave. The snow had begun to fill them in, and he ran to make sure the trail didn't get cold.

The forest looked awful, and he realized how devastating his fight with Ametrine had been. Trees were either torn up by the roots or snapped in half, and many of them were blackened and charred from the flames. Steven shook himself, trying to focus on Connie and her whereabouts.

The footprints were strange, as they zig-zagged in an unusual way. It was as if Connie was stumbling, or had a spasmodic limp. He suddenly wondered if her injury was more serious than he had thought. Based on the cave's state, he knew she had been taking care of them. But now he wondered if she'd been barely surviving. A pang of deep guilt stabbed his chest, but he pushed it down. Right now finding Connie was all that mattered.

He stopped, eyes scanning the area for any sign of her. Closing his eyes, he listened for any sound of her.

In the distance, Steven could hear the sound of feet pounding the earth as a large animal loped towards him. His eyes flew open and he stared as Lion ran towards him, gently carrying in his mouth the limp form of -

"Connie," Steven breathed, and ran to them. Lion stopped at the young man and gently laid Connie into his open arms. Steven pulled her close and turned her over, noting that her eyes were closed. "Connie Connie Connie," he said, panic setting in, as he felt her for broken bones. Nothing was broken, but suddenly she began coughing. Her cough was high-pitched as if she couldn't breathe, and he could hear the mucous in her lungs. He quickly took her into his arms and positioned her so she could breathe easier.

"S…Steven," she moaned, eyes opening. "Steven, you're awake."

Her voice was hoarse, and he smiled at her. "I'm here, Connie," he said gently, eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to take you home, to the gems."

"Who's Connie?" She asked, eyes glassy and vacant. Her breathing was still a little ragged, and there was a soft wheeze with each breath she inhaled. "And where is home? Don't you mean the cave?"

Steven sucked the air into his lungs sharply as he realized. He looked up at Lion, hesitating to kiss her memories back. He remembered what Dr Maheswaran had told him about the human body. While it could heal, there was trauma to work through from injuries.

"Actually I think we are going to the hospital," he said, laying a hand on her forehead and sliding it down to her cheek. She most definitely had a fever.

"What's that?"

"It's a…big place," he stammered, lifting her up bridal style. "There are doctors and nurses there, and they will help you feel better." She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, and he held her tighter, pressing his warm cheek against her feverish one. "Why did you leave the cave?"

"I was hungry," she mumbled into his shoulder, then shivered. "I had no food."

Tears sprung into his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me," he said, voice husky with emotion as he mounted Lion. "I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you."

She didn't say anything, but reached up and wiped a tear from his eye. " _I'll do my best, to give this jam the sweetness it deserves_ ," she sang softly, voice deep and gravelly. She coughed into her elbow, then laid her head against him weakly.

He looked down at her, eyes wide with surprise that she remembered the song but not her name. " _And I'll keep it fresh, I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!_ " He sang back, and she laid her hand against his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his jawline fondly.

" _Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!"_ They sang in unison, and Steven beamed at her. Her eyelids were closed, but she was smiling, and he stroked her hair with his free hand. It took everything he had not to kiss her. He needed a doctor to look at her first.

She was asleep, her hand resting on his should after sliding down from his face. The gems were on their way, but he could tell them they got home safe later. The corrupted Ametrine was something they would have to face without him. Connie needed medical attention as soon as possible.

On command, Lion created a portal, and after a few seconds they were back on earth, right in front of the hospital.

"How come you never take me straight to where I want to go, but you do every little thing for her?" Demanded Steven as he slid off of the big cat. Of course he didn't really mind it this time, but the irritation had been growing for months.

Lion snorted, then promptly laid down for a nap, knowing it would only irritate the boy further.

* * *

It was an hour before the nurse came to let Steven know that everything was okay. Connie was stabilized and sleeping peacefully.

Steven breathed a sigh of relief. It had been awful carrying Connie up to the doors, to be rushed by doctors and nurses, and be interrogated by the staff as to "What happened?!"

He waited for a while, texting his dad and the gems the news, and wondering if he would be able to see her. As nurses and doctors bustled around, he wondered if Connie would remember the familiarity of the hospital when she awoke.

Suddenly a ragged scream split the quiet busyness of the hospital waiting room, and some nurses ran to the patient ward door. Steven felt himself start to get pink as he recognized the tone. Connie must have woken up.

The scream stopped, and a few minutes later the door to the patient ward flew open as Dr Maheswaran emerged, eyes roving over the seats to land on his. She started towards him, her eyes locked on him, eyebrows drawn together in a dark glare -

"Um, hi Dr Maheswaran," stammered Steven as he awkwardly stood up. "I - "

He squeaked as the fierce woman grabbed him in a tight hug, trembling like a leaf. "I…I wanted to thank you," she gulped, words tight as she tried to hold back tears. "I, I don't know _why_ Connie was injured, and she doesn't know either, but you brought her home to me and I…I wanted to thank you. Also," she added, voice shaking a little more, "I noticed you didn't heal her…head injury. Or her illness . Thank you for giving her time to work though it."

Steven's eyes welled up with tears, and he hugged her back tightly. "I'll be here," he promised. "She won't be alone."

Dr Maheswaran gave a little sob. "She was so alone when she was younger, before Beach City," she cried softly, hugging him tighter. "I'm…I know I'm intimidating, and I'm glad I am but… _thank you_ , Steven. Thank you for loving my daughter."

"Oh god," sobbed Steven, bewildered. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Would you come and speak to Connie?" asked Dr Maheswaran, pulling out of the hug to wipe her eyes. "She won't let us do anything until you come. She's like a caged cat," she admitted ruefully. "She knows you more than she knows me right now." There was a small sad note in her voice, and Steven felt for her.

"Of course," he said, wiping his eyes. "Should I try to help her remember?"

"No," said Dr Maheswaran. "It's only been a few hours, and we've been running a few tests. We aren't sure what all has happened to her, so we are waiting for her MRI and CAT scans before we make any other advancements."

"Understood," said Steven, and followed her to Connie's room.

* * *

She had woken up slowly, coughing weakly, eyes adjusting to the white light. Instead of snow, this time she was laying in a strange bed. The ceiling had giant square lights on it, along with a picture of the blue sky with clouds. There were machines around her with flashing lights and numbers, and there was a strange beeping sound. Steven wasn't there.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing some ugly kind of shirt or dress, and she had a bracelet with letters and numbers on it. There was a needle taped to her wrist, and she saw with uneasiness that it was pumping fluid into her. Her neck was stiff, and she felt the back of her head. There was a bandage, wrapping around her forehead and hears to the back of her neck. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail to keep it out of the way, and if felt tangled and greasy. There were little circles with wires taped to her chest too, and feeling slightly claustrophobic and overwhelmed she began ripping them off in order to free herself.

The beeping became a steady tone, and suddenly people wearing strange uniforms were thundering in, taking the wires from her hands and trying to put them back on her, scolding her for taking them off, and checking her vitals.

"Don't touch me," she gasped out in the middle of the commotion, voice raspy, terrified of these strangers, as she crawled back further into the bed, she started slapping their hands away and trying to kick them. "What have you done with Steven?"

"Get Dr Maheswaran," said one of the ladies dressed in blue, and another one ran from the room.

"Don't come near me!" Cried the panicked girl, tears of fear spilling over, her voice rising into a shriek and ending in a fit of high-pitched coughing.

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you," one man tried to sooth, but she shrieked and kicked over the rolling table next to her violently at him, trying to make her point of _stay away._

"What is going on in here?" Came a commanding voice, and she gasped as a tall woman with an authoritative demeanor walked into the room.

"Connie darling, you're awake," said the woman, looking relieved and concerned. "What's the matter?"

_Connie? Wasn't that what Steven had said?_

"Connie, sweetie, are you okay?" Asked the woman, reaching forward to touch her.

Still clinging to the bar on the side of the bed, she took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and screamed. Long and loud, deeper than normal, ragged from her sickness and yet strong. The woman stepped back in surprise, alarm on her face.

One of the previous women stepped up to the newcomer and said something in her ear. The dark eyes widened, and the woman cried loudly, "If I bring Steven, will you stop?"

The scream abruptly ended, and she sulked in the corner of the bed, breathing in great gulps of air, coughing, moaning, and still crying. She knew she looked pathetic, wiping her running nose on the sheets and struggling to breathe, eyes and hair wild.

"Fine," said the woman, straightening her long white garment. "I'll go get him. In the meantime, nobody touch her."

Her eyes followed the woman as she watched her leave. Then her eyes darted around, watching the people in the room. They looked awkwardly at her, offering smiles. She glared, nose running and still gasping. This feeling in her diaphragm was familiar; had she struggled breathing in the past too?

A few minutes passed, and she heard a door open and the sound of boots in the hallway. She sat a little straighter, hoping.

Steven stepped into the room, and gasped. Connie had knocked over a table, and had a wild look in her tearstained face. She was gasping for air, the liquid in her lungs gurgling, and he recognized her panic attack. She'd had them before, usually when it came right up to finals, and he'd helped her during one or two.

"Ste-heven," she gasped out, reaching with her hands for him, fresh tears on her face. "He-help me-he." She began coughing into her elbow, then moaned miserably.

"Hey, hey," he said gently, running to her side and crawling into the bed, kicking off his boots and leaving them on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him, eyes still on the people around them. She listened to his calm heartbeat, and began trying to breathe steadily.

"Sh, sh, deep breaths," he soothed, drying her tears. He rocked her gently, laying a hand on her head and finishing the circle of his hug with the other on her back. "I'm here, and these kind people aren't going to hurt you."

"The-hey were tr-hying to st-hick thi-ngs on me-hee," she gasped out, still struggling to breathe calmly.

"They need to put those things on you," he said, noticing the monitor connections in the nurses hands, and began rubbing her back. "Those things make sure your heart is still beating, and it keeps track of how many beats a minute. That way if something goes wrong, they can come and help you." _Thank God she taught me that when we were kids,_ he thought.

She was still sniffling, but her breathing was steadier now. She eyed them, but noted their hopeful faces. "They will h-help me?" She asked, still uncertain.

"Yes," said Steven softly. "They are called nurses, and that one is a doctor," he pointed at Dr Maheswaran, who had moist eyes. "They save people's lives, and help them when they are sick."

She coughed again, and raised the sheet to her face to wipe her nose on it. "Connie, no," Steven stopped her, sitting them up in the bed. He beckoned at a nurse for some facial tissues. "Use this," he said, and held one out to her. She looked at him blankly, clearly not remembering what to do with it.

"You can track and hunt and keep me alive for days but not wipe your nose," he murmured, marveling at her, smiling as he closed the tissue around her nose firmly. "Blow."

She did obediently, not knowing she should be embarrassed. Gently but firmly cleaning her nose he grinned at her. "Better?" She gazed at him, eyes still glassy from sickness and now exhaustion from her little episode, and nodded slowly. A nurse stepped forward with a trash can and he tossed the used tissue away.

Connie looked at Dr Maheswaran, "Do I have amnesia?" She asked softly, looking at the doctor lady, eyes still untrusting.

Steven glanced at Dr Maheswaran in surprise, who took a step closer. "We think that you might have it, yes," she said, interested that her daughter remembered that medical term but not her _mother_. "We are running a few tests. But if you let us do what we need to, then we can help you."

Connie gazed at the woman curiously, as if she was thinking or trying to figure something out. Dr Maheswaran looked at her hopefully, but Connie just said, "Can Steven stay with me?"

"Visiting hours are - " began a nurse, but was silenced with a look from Dr Maheswaran. "Yes," she said, hand on her hips. "I will make a special allowance for Steven to stay with you at all times as long as he is able. Though he may have things he needs to go do," she added, raising an eyebrow, asking.

"I'll need to call my therapist every Thursday," he said, "But other than that I'm free." He ignored the image of Ametrine in his mind. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Thank you," said Dr Maheswaran, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Connie, can we put the monitors back on?"

She looked at the nurse who held up the stupid circles with a smile. She sighed and allowed herself to be re-situated in Steven's embrace so that they could do whatever it was they were doing.

Throughout the evening, she resisted a little, not appreciating the poking and prodding and checkups, but a gentle coaxing from Steven was all it took for her to relax and allow them to do what they had to. She trusted him. It was especially hard when they took the blood sample, having to draw it from the tender underarm of her elbow. She hissed in pain, watching her red life force spurt into the small container, but Steven held her hand and told her she was brave. She was then rewarded with some ice-cream to sooth her throat, and that made her perk up immensely.

Steven put on a movie, and they sat quietly. The hours passed, but Connie refused to sleep. Finally she looked up at Steven and said in a hoarse voice, "Is my name Connie?"

Steven looked down at her, his sleepy brown eyes concerned. "Yes."

"Oh." Was all she said, looking back down. He gently pressed his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "Why do you ask?"

She blushed. "I hoped it was something cooler."

He laughed, hugging her tighter. "I love you," he said, the smile from his laugh lingering on his face.

She kept her eyes on him, smiling too. She loved his laugh. She reached up slowly touched his cheek, smirking as she said, "Boop!"

This released more giggles, causing Connie to begin coughing again, and he gently patted her back until she stopped. She sighed, laying against him, and began to ramble in a sleepy voice, her hand wandering up to play with the hair behind her ear.

"I just don't remember things. Like my name. I believe you when you say that's my name, but I don't _remember_ it being my name. And that lady, Dr Ma-" she stammered out the last name, the syllables difficult for her to pronounce all together "-Maheserin? She looks familiar. I don't know why. Oh my gosh!" She suddenly gasped, sitting up, coughing, tears filling her eyes.

"What?!" Asked Steven, alarmed by her sudden reaction.

"They _shaved_ my head!"

"You still have all your hair," he protested, touching her ponytail.

"No," she moaned, tears spilling over as she lifted it up and pointed underneath. "I _don't!"_

Now he saw. At the nape of her neck, where her bandage was, they had shaved her hair in order to clean her wound thoroughly. "It's not bad," he soothed, rubbing his thumb along the edge of the bandage where the short hair gave way to her longer hair. "No one will see it, and it will grow fast. Your hair has always grown fast."

"It does?" She stopped, staring at him. "You mean it?" _She doesn't remember._

"Of course I mean it," he said. "Granted you don't have magic hair, but it will grow fast."

At the mention of magic she suddenly lifted his shirt. "What's that?"

Steven started at her forwardness. With amnesia and sickness Connie had lost her usual filter, and her natural curiosity was far more childish.

"Whoa Connie," he gasped, laughing and firmly pushing her hands and shirt _down._ "That's my gem."

"Gem?"

Crap. More explanation.

"It's…a…man I'm not sure how to describe it. You don't remember it?"

"I saw it in the cave when I was getting you into the dry clothes," she murmured. "I remember a lot about us. We sang that jam song. I tried to stop the giant blue lady but she broke my sword. We hung out all the time, and make up after every fight. A giant white lady - " she stopped, coughing and closing her eyes. "I don't want to remember that."

"The gem is a part of me," he said, and she seemed to accept that answer. Maybe just to stop thinking about White Diamond.

A few minutes passed, silent as they watched the movie.

"When you were so angry and broken and pink," started Connie, breaking the silence. "And you…looked like a monster," she added, just to clarify. "Were you scared?"

He laid his head back on the pillow, silently exasperated. He was so tired and just wanted her to close her eyes and rest. _Go to sleep, Maheswaran!_ He thought at her. This no-filter Connie was like a five year old with her constant, insensitive questions and utter _refusal_ to sleep.

"Yes," he said softly, rubbing her back and willing her to rest.

"I shouted stuff at the people that day," she said softly, "that's how I remembered your name. I must have failed you when that happened," she added quietly, tracing the star on his shirt. "You were broken, and I must have failed to protect you."

Oh. _Oh._

"That's not how it was," he said gently. "I failed _you._ "

"But you - "

"I didn't tell you how to help me," he explained. "I closed myself off to you and everyone else, and so I was crushed by my problems. But even so," he added, "you were there for me and were strong for me, no matter how hard I tried to push you away. You were amazing to me."

She was quiet as she listened, probably trying to remember it. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes closing slowly, sleep overtaking her. He held his breath, but suddenly she shook herself, fighting it.

"Connie, you're sick," he protested. "You need to sleep! Stop fighting it!"

"I can't," she mumbled softly.

"That's a lie," he argued, a pang of hurt hitting him. His eyebrows furrowed. "Don't lie to me. You nearly fell asleep, why aren't you letting yourself rest?"

She looked up at him slowly, dark apologetic eyes gazing into his with a new desperation in them. She swallowed, tears spilling over, and said in a soft, raspy voice, "If I close my eyes you'll leave me again. I…I don't want you to go."

"Oh Connie!" He cried, tears springing in his own eyes. "I'm not going anywhere! I promise, I'll be right here when you wake up." He pulled her into a tight hug, then reached over and pushed the recline button for the bed, making it flatten. "It's time to sleep," he scolded gently. "You need to rest. And just like you were there for me," he promised, "I'm going to be here for you."

She began to cough, and he patted her back again. When she was done and had sipped some water from the cup at the bedside table, he pulled her to himself.

"I'm sorry I lied," she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"I forgive you," he said gently, rubbing her back. Her breathing was deep, as though she was still fighting a little bit to breathe, but she relaxed completely in his arms. Running his fingers over her forehead and into her hair, he began gently singing in his baritone voice -

_In the light of the day_

_In the dark of the night_

_When you're raring to go_

_When you're tired from the fight_

_When you're losing you're mind_

_Let me give you a thought_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what_

She smiled against him, listening to the words. He gazed down at her, wistfully wishing he could kiss her forehead and make all her pain go away. One kiss could make everything better. But he couldn't rob her of this precious, natural walk back into mental and physical health.

_Through whoever you've been_

_Through whoever you'll be_

_Through whatever you lose_

_You will always have me_

_At the end of your rope_

_I'll be holding you tight_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what_

She was breathing, deep and slow, steady and with only a touch of the gravelly sound from her lungs. Her lips parted slightly as she drifted into deep slumber, and he hugged her as she finally surrendered to the long-needed rest.

Dr Maheswaran checked on them around midnight. Steven lay on his back, snoring softly. Connie lay with her head on his chest, arm draped over him, nestled safely in his embrace. Coming close, Dr Maheswaran leaned down and kissed her daughter on the temple. "Mama loves you even if you don't remember it, baby," she whispered, tears springing in her eyes. She leaned over Steven and kissed his forehead too. "And Mama thanks you, sweet boy," she whispered, "for taking care of her little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think? Let me know in the reviews!


	5. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house empty of memories is not a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for your comments, they really inspire me to keep going!

Days turned into weeks. With medicine and care, Connie's advanced pneumonia was cured, and everyday she was waking up with new memories and hundreds of questions about them.

The day that she was going home, she woke with a memory of suddenly not needing glasses. _"I don't have healing tears,"_ Steven had cried in her memory. _"I have healing SPIT!"_

Her eyes bugged. She felt her heart sink, feeling terribly betrayed - surely a kiss would have saved them so much pain?

" _Your body has healed,"_ Dr Maheswaran's voice in her head awakened another memory. _"But have you healed psychologically?"_ She saw the doctor talking to Steven in her mind. He was pink, crying, and terribly confused about everything.

Ah. That was why he had not kissed her since…before. She needed to work through her trauma, with no magic to stunt her psychological recovery.

A nurse brought her a change of clothes to go home in, and after pulling on the jean shorts and white polo, she felt like herself even more. She _liked_ her style.

Connie still didn't remember her parents, and she knew that must hurt them. But Steven was there almost all of the time, and she trusted him as he reassured her that they were her legal guardians, that they loved her very much, and that now she was well enough to go home with them. He had promised to come with when she was moving back into the house, hoping that she would remember things about her parents and that he could answer any questions she had.

In the car, Doug tried his usual corny jokes and puns, and Connie politely laughed at a few. But it was obvious that she wasn't herself quite yet, and they lapsed into silence. Connie looked down at her clasped hands in her lap, feeling guilty for the awkward quiet in the car, knowing it was because of her that these kind people were sad. Unclasping her hands, she hesitantly reached over to Steven and laid her fingers over his. He looked at her, noting her downcast eyes, and turned his hand over to squeeze hers gently.

When they arrived at the house, Steven, Doug, and Priyanka all turned and looked at Connie expectantly.

She gulped and smiled nervously, dark eyes wanting to look anywhere but their faces. "Uh, are we here? 'Cause I don't…know where we are," she admitted, blushing.

"That's ok, Connie," said Steven gently as Doug and Priyanka simultaneously scurried to get out of the car with misty eyes.

She looked at him, whispering softly, "I don't think that's true." She gestured to the two adults trying to unlock the door, hands shaking as they fumbled with the keys.

He shook his head. "It's ok with _me,_ " he said, patting her hand. "But that's easy for me to say. You remember me."

They got out of the car, and Steven held her hand as they walked up the steps to the small home wedged in the long row of houses. There was a familiarity to it, and when she stepped through the door she gasped and stumbled back. Steven quickly caught her by the shoulders and steadied her, eyes concerned.

"I…" she began, staring with wide eyes. "I've been here before! I remember this place!"

Priyanka and Doug came out of the kitchen to find Connie running her hands along every piece of furniture, every decoration and every picture on the walls.

"I remember this room," she was saying to Steven, her back to her parents. "I sometimes ate here, late at night when I was alone. And this is where I would read with someone." She paused. "I don't remember who, but we used to read together sometimes." She walked over to a recliner and patted it. "They would sit here." Doug's chair.

Her parent's watched quietly, wiping their eyes. Connie was so focused on her remembering that she didn't notice them at first, rattling off about the little things she remembered. Steven noticed that most of the memories returning were the ones when she had been home alone.

He yawned. It had been a long few weeks. A sudden idea hit him, and he excused himself.

* * *

Several phone calls later, Steven sat on the front steps of Connie's house, taking deep breaths and shakily laying his phone down on the wooden step beneath him. Anger boiled in his veins, hurt because he loved Connie and this wasn't fair. _Don't go pink, don't go pink, DON'T GO PINK!_

He heard Garnet's familiar step, and her gentle breath as she sat beside him, eyes gazing at the stars above. "I knew I would find you here," came her soft, calming voice. "Even the slowest sapphire would predict that I would find Steven Universe at the Maheswaran's home, faithfully present for Connie during this time."

She turned and looked at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…I called all of Connie's friends," Steven muttered, voice gruff with anger and tears. "I asked them if they could come and visit Connie so she could remember them, and help out being with her so she's never alone."

"And they responded how?" Asked Garnet, even though she had already predicted what Steven was about to say.

"Too busy, too tired, too _anything!_ " He cried, slamming his fists into his knees. "All I got were excuses and I'm so _angry_ that they don't care! Don't they love Connie? Aren't they her friends?!"

"I don't think they are the kind of friends you think they are," said Garnet gently.

"Daniel is on vacation with his family," started Steven, angrily counting on his fingers as he named off Connie's acquaintances. "Katie is too busy studying, and had the gall to ask if Connie had notes she could use, Zach and Patricia are at a wedding _and_ \- " he sighed -"while I am all for weddings this doesn't seem like a good time! Amy, Kisha, and Rebekah are all saying they can't make the drive."

Garnet smiled. "And _you_ would cancel your own vacation, fail college, and drive across the world to be here with her."

" _Yes!"_ Shouted Steven, grabbing his curly hair and pulling. "And I know it's judgmental, but I think they have stupid reasons and that they are stupid friends!"

Garnet just smiled again, and patted his back. "And you are tired."

That doused his angry flame instantly. His leaned forward, burying his head in his arms and sighed. "It's so hard," he moaned, voice muffled from his position. "Connie has _never_ been needy, and of course I love her and I'm going to be here for her, but being her only lifeline is _hard_."

He lifted his head to rub his eyes, voice tight with tears. "And I feel guilty that it's hard. It wouldn't be so hard for her if our roles were reversed." He sighed. "I've always been needy."

"I have to contradict you there," said Garnet gently. "For starters, you are not needy. Your relationship with Connie is one that has always gone two ways. Just look at Stevonnie - able to survive for days, and not break. That takes contribution; _true_ love is balanced between two people, each person sacrificing for and benefiting from the other. It's why Malachite was so unhealthy, and why Amethyst and Pearl have never been fused for longer than a day. It takes hard work, and _teamwork."_

She turned her full gaze to him, removing her vizor. His red, puffy eyes widened - she had something very important to say.

"There is a lot you did not get to see while you were recovering mentally. While you recovered during those three months after your meltdown, she visited me. She and I spoke often, and we had conversations like the one we are having now."

He stared at her. "Really?"

Garnet tousled his hair. "You are not the only one with a big, devoted heart," she said gently. "Connie wished so many times that your roles could have been reversed. She always said you didn't deserve it, and that it wasn't fair." She smiled. "And that your friends in Beach City were awful friends for not being there. ' _Where were Peedee, Renaldo, Sadie, Lars, and the Cool Kids, when he needed them?'"_ She quoted, a smile tugging on her lips. "I had to explain to her that they weren't the kind of friends that would have been there as she would be. In a way," she added, "Connie knows exactly how you feel. You were never needy towards her before, yet when you had your breakdown you were suddenly as she is - dependent _entirely_ on everyone around her."

"What did she do?" Asked Steven softly, the guilty feeling lifting. "How did she handle it?"

"You remember," chided Garnet, her voice soft but authoritative. "She was always ready to talk, to listen, and be there. But she was honest about what she had to do - her responsibilities, her needs, etc. So she would ask you to talk to someone close who could help if she was unavailable. She also promised to hear about it later when she was able to give you a hundred percent of her attention."

Garnet wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders and squeezed. "She was creative, and she was patient."

"Did you see that this would happen?" Asked Steven, eyes searching her face. "That the mission would go bad?"

"No," she said plainly. "I didn't. As adults, your independence multiplies your possibilities by the thousands. Now, I can predict that you are going to go back inside for a glass of water to stay hydrated and to sit with Connie and her parents. But that's because I know you and what you want, not only because of future vision."

He smiled and leaned against her. "Would you sit with Connie for a few hours tomorrow? Maybe bring Pearl? Connie remembered a little bit of Pearl this morning."

"Of course," said Garnet with a smile. "I love Connie very much, and while it is difficult for gems to understand the long healing time of humans, I predict that I will enjoy the conversation, and you will enjoy the time to relax, talk with your therapist, and have some time to yourself."

"Thanks Garnet," he whispered.

"Anything for you, Steven," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I keep wondering if she just needs all the pieces, like you guys did after Spinel hit you with the Rejuvinator," Steven whispered, looking at the stars above them. "Like maybe I just need to show her all the things we used to do and maybe she'll come back?"

"I don't know," said Garnet honestly. "I suspect that Connie will be a little different, because humans are more fragile and... _complex."_

"Did you guys find Ametrine?" He suddenly asked, sitting straight up, remembering the corrupted fusion he had left behind on that snowy planet.

"So that's what they called themselves," said Garnet with a smile. "We laid a trap with Peridot and Lapis' help, and there were plenty of amethysts ready for some action. We outnumbered them, and it wasn't hard to poof them."

"Where are they now?"

"Bubbled in Little Homeworld," said Garnet, looking up at the stars above them. "We need time to think about what to do with them. Healing is needed, but we have the Diamond Essences so it will be taken care of soon. Those three need to decide who's side they are on, and if they are a threat to us then we need to decide what to do to ensure that they won't be a danger to anyone here."

Steven sighed and ran his fingers through his curly hair. "When I unraveled the Diamond Rule, I didn't think about gems not _wanting_ peace," he muttered. "Do you think there are more like them out there?"

"It's one thing to _disagree_ with Steven Universe," said Garnet, adjusting her vizor. "It's another to _bait_ him and _ambush_ him. I don't honestly care if gems want to ignore your message of peace, but to harm you is a different story." A dangerous edge came into her voice. "If there are gems out there who want a war, I'm not afraid to fight for freedom and defend my home. But if they leave us alone, then I'll leave them alone."

He rested his head on her shoulder. She was so confident, so strong and decided. That familiar comforting strength he'd fallen in love with as a boy soothed him now.

"I love you Steven," she hummed, giving him the comforting "Garnet Pat" on his head.

"I love you too, Garnet," he said, voice low. "Thanks for coming to talk to me. I feel much better."

"I knew you would," she smiled. "And even though you are growing up so fast, remember that you will always be my Cutie Pie."

He smiled at the memory, then stood up and wiped his eyes. "I'm going inside for that water you mentioned. Also I've left Connie alone with her parents for maybe a little longer than she's comfortable with."

"She'll remember everything eventually," said Garnet gently. "Every possibility shows it. Just be patient."

Steven took a deep breath and let it out. "I will be."

* * *

Priyanka and Doug watched Connie carefully, getting her everything she needed, showing her around the house, internally begging her to remember them. Connie followed them on the house tour, trying not to look them in the eyes as she remembered the house, but not their faces in it.

She felt guilty. It was hard when they asked her about something she didn't know about. How desperately she wanted to remember, because somehow she knew that they were hurting deeply because of her amnesia.

"This is your room," said Priyanka, opening the door. "You'll sleep here. Here is your desk," she added, gesturing to the wooden desk in the corner. "I've pulled you from your classes for the semester. You can start college again when your memories are recovered and you've completed some academic tests to see what you've retained."

College. She gasped softly, sitting on the bed quickly. She remembered that. Long hours of study, high levels of stress. Cheap friends and cheap roommates. Proud professors and good grades. Lectures and books and materials and discipline and hoping her parents would be proud -

"Connie?" Came Doug's voice, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't have to go back until you are ready," said Priyanka quickly as Connie began breathing irregularly, signaling a panic attack. "Just breathe, sweetheart. You are safe."

"I…I can't do it," Connie stammered, holding her head in her hands. Stress from assignments and workloads she couldn't possibly finish now suddenly rushed her, and anxiety hit her like a train. There was no hope, no way she could finish in time, and if she tried - "It…it's too much! It's too big, I…" she took a shaky breath before crying out, "please don't make me go back to college!"

Doug and Priyanka stared open-mouthed at their daughter as she began crying. College had been her dream! She'd even started early, preparing ahead of time as she had always done. She had been so passionate about college that now they shared a worried look - had this not been what she had wanted?

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they all looked up at Steven who smiled reassuringly at them. He had a quiet, calming effect as he walked into the room and sat next to Connie on the bed.

"You don't have to decide to go back today," he said gently, wrapping his arms around Connie and pulling her into a hug. He smiled at Doug and Priyanka, who wore distraught expressions. "When you had all your memories and you felt great, you _loved_ college. And you were _great_ at it."

"I was?" Her voice was small from inside Steven's embrace.

Steven looked up at Priyanka and held out a hand to her. "You tell her, Dr Maheswaran," he said, inviting her into the interaction. "You saw how hard she studied."

"I…I was always amazed at your determination," stammered Priyanka, voice catching. She had watched patients with mental illness struggle to return to their normal lives, but she'd never realized just how hard it was for the _family_ of the patient. "And with amnesia, your personality changes a little," she added. "You are missing key moments in your life that made you the girl who loved college. Be patient with yourself; you may find that you _do_ want to go back."

"You are a superstar," said Doug, voice deep with emotion. "And I always admired you."

"And the best part is," said Steven gently, "is that you've done so well and pushed so hard, that you were ahead. You won't fall behind, and your professors love you and will help you with whatever you need. You liked your professors a lot," he added.

"Connie darling," said Priyanka softly. "With amnesia, your personality changes a little. You are missing key moments in your life that made you the girl who loved college. Be patient with yourself; you may find that you _do_ want to go back."

Connie was taking deep breaths. She pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes, then looked at them.

"I'm so sorry I'm hurting you," she said sincerely, eyes full of self-reproach.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"I know you want me to remember," she said guiltily. "But I…I don't know you. I know I love you," she added quickly, awkwardly laying a hand Priyanka's and looking at Doug with sad eyes. "It's a feeling, just like my road to remembering Steven started with feelings. I am terrified of college for some reason, even though you all say I loved it. I can't remember why I loved it, and I don't understand why it scares me now."

She laughed nervously. "I guess my heart remembers everything, huh?"

"I know you don't remember," said Doug softly, shifting and scooting closer to her. "And you don't have to fake it. No matter what, you are my baby girl and I am so proud of you. I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere. Even if you never remember _everything_ , I want you to _know_ that we love you."

Priyanka just nodded, lip quivering. Steven moved so that they could hug Connie, and Connie accepted their embrace. She looked at Steven from over Doug's shoulder, eyes blank but filling with tears. She still didn't remember. But somehow she knew that this was her family, and that she was loved.

"You don't ever need feel bad about not remembering," said Priyanka, voice tight with emotions. "I'm just glad you are physically healthy and here with me."

"We can read together tonight after supper," said Doug gently. "We can start making _new_ memories together."

"I'd like that," Connie said softly, brown eyes fixed on Steven. He made a silly face at her, and she smiled.

"Dr Maheswaran," Steven said, winking at Connie. "Garnet and Pearl would like to come over tomorrow and visit with Connie. Is that okay?"

"Of course," said Priyanka as Connie smiled wider in anticipation for her friends to visit. Steven grinned back at his Jam Bud, wanting to kiss her forehead and make everything all better. But his conscience told him no. No kisses until Connie was well.

His phone rang, and he fumbled to answer it. "Hello?" He said. A high pitched shouting was all Connie could hear, and Steven winced, turning down the volume. "Woah woah Peridot, what - " He stopped, listening as the voice continued screaming. Connie watched his face as he grew very serious. He gazed back at her, his eyes widening and his face white. "I'm coming."

Connie stared at him as he hung up, and he smiled a small smile for her. "I have to go," he said gently, and blew her a kiss. It was the closest he could get to the real thing. "I love you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Steven," said Doug, and Priyanka waved, her lip still quivering.

Steven left the house, using his powers to fly to Little Homeworld. Smoke was rising, black and ominous, and the flames licked the night sky. Peridot's voice had been shrill and alarmed, and rightfully so. The lazuli gems were dousing the flames, but the familiar roar in the distance and war cries of the agates and amethysts echoed to his ears.

Ametrine was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! Did I just really do that?? Did I make you guys go through a CLIFFHANGER??? 
> 
> Yes, I did. 
> 
> Next chapter is tomorrow! What did you think of this one? Let me know in the comments!


	6. Light Cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Homeworld is in flames, and Steven runs to fight the destructive fusion Ametrine. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with a cliffhanger! Here is your prize! *hands you new chapter*

Connie wasn't sure what had woken her. Laying on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, snuggled deep under her blue comforter.

Then she heard sirens. The noise of a crowd outside. And then a thunderous roar.

She opened her blinds and saw that the sky was bright with an orange glow, and people were being escorted from their homes.

" ** _Don't be alarmed_** ," came a voice from a megaphone. A tiny, elderly black woman was in the street, accompanied by two ruby guards, shouting into a megaphone and directing people to evacuate. " ** _Evacuate Beach City in an orderly fashion. The Crystal Gems are depending on us to take the time they are buying for us and escape!_** _"_

"Connie," came Priyanka's voice. Connie turned to see that her mother and father were in the doorway of her bedroom, fully dressed and carrying a duffle bag. "We need to join the evacuation. Something is wrong and we need to evacuate for a little while."

"Where is Steven?" Asked Connie calmly, sitting up in bed, large dark eyes studying them both. Doug looked panicked, and looked at Priyanka.

"He…" began Priyanka, hesitating, but stopped as Connie snorted and jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, then ran to the bathroom. "Connie?"

"You don't have to lie," came Connie's voice as she emerged again, fully dressed and pulling her hair into a ponytail. Priyanka stammered protest, saying "Why would I lie?"

"Where is my sword?" Asked Connie, ignoring Priyanka.

"I packed it in the duffle bag," said Doug, eyes uncertain, patting the blue bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Thanks," said Connie, and promptly unzipped the bag and took it out, strapping it to her back.

"Connie, what are you doing?" Asked Priyanka, eyes wide in alarm.

"I'm going to help," she said, digging in her closet for her shoes.

"No!" Cried Doug and Priyanka at the same time. Connie blinked in surprise at them both, then smiled. "Listen, I promise to be very careful. But I'm Steven's knight, and I need to be by his side. He needs my help!"

"No no **_NO_** _!"_ thundered Priyanka. "Steven himself would tell you the same thing. This fight isn't _yours_! You are recovering, and you need to stay with us. Little Homeworld has hundreds of gems in it, they can take care of this themselves."

Connie put on socks with her red tennis shoes. That feeling of déjà vu that she was getting used to was back again, and with a sigh she rested her hand on her forehead. "So we've had this conversation before."

It was more of a statement than a question. Doug and Priyanka's eyes widened, and they looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, honey?" Asked Priyanka gently, trying to calm down after being so stern.

"I've run off into danger before," Connie said quietly, tying her shoes, yanking the laces into knots in a determined fashion. Her mouth was set in a tight line. "And you've asked me to stay."

"Y…yes," said Doug softly. "We've had it less often now that you were in college and away from any fighting."

"Then you know what my answer is," said Connie softly. "I know that there are bunches of gems in…Little Homeworld, you called it? But there is only one Steven, and I need to know that he's okay."

"We…we nearly lost you," pleaded Priyanka. "Why do you feel like you have to protect him? He's a diamond! He's the strongest one of them all - "

"I don't know why!" Snapped Connie. "I just have this gut feeling telling me that I need to go, and it was my gut feeling that kept me alive on that god-forsaken planet! It's the same one that tells me that you two are my parents, even though I still don't remember a thing about our family!"

She hadn't meant that one to hurt, but it did. Her parents winced, and she instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I didn't mean…I…"

Priyanka held up a hand. "I will…let you go," she said, voice trembling, tears in her stern eyes. "I see how you've had to judge for yourself what you need to do. But you promise me this one thing, young lady," she added, voice hard as flint. "That you get hurt one more time - _seriously_ injured - then you will _give up this way of life with the Crystal Gems."_ She took a deep breath, then cried softly, "Because I will die if I have to bury my little girl."

Connie opened her mouth, then stopped. She didn't know how to respond to that.

Doug cleared his throat. "It's just hard, honey," he stammered, tears in his eyes. "We've had to watch as you go off on these adventures, and each time you get hurt we…we _feel_ it, too. We love you too much to watch you…not come back to us."

Connie looked at them, and reached out her hands to them. "I…I promise," she said, voice husky with emotion. "And I'm sorry."

They hugged her tightly, Priyanka sobbing quietly as she buried her face in her daughter's hair. Doug squeezed them both, lip trembling. Connie let them hug her as long as they needed to. She didn't remember them, but knew deep down that if she had, she would have been crying too.

"Thank you for everything you said," she said quietly. "I love you guys too, even though I don't remember. I'll come back in one piece, I promise. I won't be stupid or take unnecessary risks. And I'll see you soon," she added, as they pulled out of the hug.

"We are proud of you," said Doug softly. "No matter what happens."

The ground shook, and Connie shoved her phone into the inner pocket of her jacket. "I'll call the minute it's over," she promised, and saw the grateful looks on their faces. They gave her a kiss on each cheek, and she ran downstairs and out of the door.

Cars lined the street, all driving towards the highway out of Beach City. People honked at her in alarm as she ran towards Little Homeworld, somehow remembering the way. She noticed she didn't get winded as she sprinted along, racing towards the flames that licked the sky. She checked her watch - 11:35. When Steven had gotten that phone call a few hours ago, this must have been the subject of the conversation.

She slid to a stop, staring at the scene before her. The tower and surrounding buildings were in flames, and black smoke was spiraling into the sky, blocking the stars. Lapis Lazulis were using the ocean water to douse the fire, but once the fire was out another roar would be unleashed and more flames would pour into the small city.

The flames were coming from a giant fusion that agates, amethysts, and quartz' were trying to herd into the sea. Connie stared at the size of the dragon-like beast with it's six arms and fire-breathing jaws. Its wings beat the sea, flooding the army of gems and pushing them back. She saw in Steven and the Crystal Gems in the distance. He was rallying the gems to him and leading them in an attack, his voice strong and determined as they defended Little Homeworld.

Suddenly the fusion doubled up and began to "Spin Dash" as the gems called it, becoming a rolling blast of power and light. Connie had never seen a Spin Dash so powerful and fast as this fusion. Faster than the army of gems could run, the fusion blasted through them, poofing the majority in a brilliant burst of colorful explosions and ocean spray. Steven had managed to levitate back, and Garnet and Pearl had thrown themselves out of the way, but the small army of gems had been all but decimated. Even Amethyst had been poofed.

Now it was a fight to bubble the poofed gems while holding the fusion at bay.

* * *

Steven panted, staring up at Ametrine. After the gems in the Temple had successfully helped each of the three gems heal from their corruption using the vials of Diamond Essence that Steven and the other Diamonds had supplied, they had turned on their healers. Cracking a few and poofing the majority in a violent struggle, they had made their intentions clear. By the time Bismuth and Peridot had managed to arrive, hearing the shouts and explosions, it was too late, and the three malicious gems had fused again, bringing the deadly Ametrine back into existence. Bismuth had been poofed when she had attempted to confront the fusion, and Lapis had flown to warn the Crystal Gems while Peridot called Steven.

Ametrine had broken free and began to attack Little Homeworld, swooping over it and bathing it in flames like a dragon in a fairytale.

" _What are you trying to accomplish?_ " Steven had demanded when he had arrived and confronted Ametrine, alarmed by the flames. " _You have no way of getting home, and if you keep this up you will be held as prisoners of war!"_

" ** _You can't threaten us,_** _"_ They had roared back. **_"You made us more dangerous than any other gems here. We now have nothing to lose!"_**

Now Little Homeworld was in flames, his friends were poofed, and the Crystal Gems were weakened. "Bubble the gems!" He cried to Garnet as they got to their feet after the deadly Spin Dash. "I'll distract Ametrine!"

"Be careful!" Cried Pearl. Her eyes were wide, and Steven knew that she hadn't seen this much battle since before he was born.

"I promise," he said, and levitated up into the sky to face Ametrine. The familiar cool air of the high altitude was refreshing, and he felt his spirits rise as he floated up into the clouds.

The fusion laughed when they saw him. " ** _Hello loser,"_** they leered. **_"Back for more?"_**

"Actually," said Steven, eyes glowing pink and his stature growing slightly, "I'm here to finish this. You hurt Connie, you have terrorized my home, and now you are trying to destroy everything I've built up in the past five years!"

Ametrine laughed. " ** _Sounds as though I've actually done something right,_** " they said, grinning wickedly at him. **_"I've done more than my leader dreamed I could have."_**

"Who is your leader?" Demanded Steven, asking the same question as the first time they had fought.

 ** _"I won't say,"_** the fusion chortled. **_"You see, my leader doesn't care if anyone knows their name. They just want things to go back to how they were designed._** " Their guttural voice sounded like boulders scraping against each other, and their six eyes narrowed as they continued. **_"The Diamonds fell in love with the idea that their precious Pink had returned, and they still look at you with that idea in the back of their minds. But my leader knows better. Pink is gone, never to return._**

 ** _"But YOU, Steven Universe - you are too dangerous to be left alive. You are like a cancer - a deadly idea with a deadly cost. You are a leech, using a gem of status to plant an idea that has eroded and dismantled an empire of power and control."_** They smirked at him, their fangs glimmering in the moonlight. **_"That is why my mission was to call you to Olia 4, and ambush you, shattering anyone who came with you and to bring you to my leader."_**

The fusion grinned. **_"I still could. Once I pulverize your Little Homeworld, I'll poof you and take you back to my leader, and my gems will go down in history as the gems that did what no one else could."_** They narrowed their eyes. **_"They didn't fall into the lies of Steven Universe."_**

"I know you don't want to listen," said Steven, a quiet fury in his gut. "So I won't say much. But you are destroying something very dear to me and you need to be stopped. So in advance," he shouted, bubbling his fists. "Sorry not sorry."

 ** _"Come and fight me, traitor!"_** Screamed Ametrine, and blew fire while charging him.

Steven ducked and zoomed to the left, and chucked five spiked panels at the fusion with a wordless battle cry of his own. The fusion roared in pain as the panels hit it squarely, and whirled to smack him out of the sky. He caught their attacking hand in his, and yanked hard, propelling them into the murky ocean beneath them. "Try breathing fire _now!_ " He shouted as they crashed into the sea. They stood and shook themselves, roaring in fury. They leapt after him in the sky, but he swerved and they barely missed grabbing him in their hands. They turned in mid flight and slammed him with their fist and propelling him out of the sky, sending him screaming and landing on the ground in an explosion of sand.

Coughing and shaking his head to clear the fuzzies, Steven looked up to see them diving for him, racing towards him with fire in their mouth, murder in their eyes. Suddenly someone tackled him, he was rolling away from the danger, their arms were tight around him, and then in a glow of light -

They opened their eyes, feeling that familiar joy of being together as one. Blinking in surprise at the unfamiliar feeling of not being all quite there, Stevonnie rubbed their eyes.

"How…what…"

Suddenly they grabbed their face, shimmering as Steven's shocked reaction threatened to unfuse them. " _Connie_ , what are you _doing_ here?!"

"Aren't you happy to exist with me?" they chuckled, adding, "You're welcome for saving your life, by the way."

"Well, _yeah,_ but - "

They were interrupted by a snarl of disgust from above. **_"How vile,"_** sneered Ametrine. **_"You would fuse with that little human you brought with you to Olia 4? How disgusting. The gems back home will be relieved I rid the galaxies of your distasteful existence."_**

Stevonnie stood, drawing their sword and summoning a shield. "Ok, I think we've heard enough," they said, eyes narrowing. "Let's take them out, together."

 _I can protect you better this way,_ Steven thought to Connie. _We are going to have a talk after this though._

 _I was thinking the same thing,_ Connie flirted back, and Stevonnie smiled outwardly as a familiar fuzzy feeling arose within them. _I remember how to fight, after all._

Pearl and Garnet had been bubbling as fast as they could, saving the gems who had gallantly stood up to Ametrine and poofed in the process. Now they looked up and cried out in alarm and disbelief as Stevonnie began to glow pink, harnessing more of Steven's Diamond powers.

"What is Connie doing here?!" Shrieked Pearl in horror. "She's not all the way better yet!"

"We have to help them," gasped Garnet, her gauntlets doubling in size as she prepared for battle.

"My stars," was all Pearl could say, and they rushed to join the fight when the two fusions suddenly flew high into the sky, battling in the clouds, far above their heads.

"Opal could shoot arrows at Ametrine," said Pearl, trying to think of ways to help. "But Sardonyx is grounded! We can't get up there!"

"The light cannons," said Garnet, touching her vizor.

"NO!" Shrieked Pearl, eyes wide in alarm. "Garnet, those cannons - "

"I don't like it either, but it's them or Little Homeworld," interrupted Garnet, face grim. "And Stevonnie won't last long. Steven is wearing out and Connie isn't quite herself yet."

"Those cannons are _deadly_ ," cried Pearl. "Ametrine won't just stop fusing, they'll all die!"

"I remember the gem war," said Garnet, angry. "I know what they do! But I'm not going to let some shortsighted gems kill Steven and Connie because they want the Empire back!"

"But is that the price we are willing to pay?" Asked Pearl, old decisions haunting this one. "There's no going back from this!"

"Just like Connie if she takes another blow to the head!" Argued Garnet. "We have to do this!"

"Don't manipulate me into this kind of decision!" Cried Pearl, deeply offended. "We are talking about life or death!"

"And I value Steven and Connie's lives over these gems!" Shouted Garnet, pointing at Ametrine. "If you won't do it for them, do it for earth! Those gems come from a leader wanting to destroy everything we have fought for!"

"Don't push me into murder!" Cried Pearl, shaking. "I…l don't want to be responsible for more terrible things! The retaliation from the Diamonds after Pink's faked shattering was almost too much to bear!"

"I'll walk it with you," said Garnet firmly, and took Pearl's hand in her own. "You won't do it alone."

* * *

Her memories as Stevonnie were trickling back to Connie, and she felt Steven gently guiding her back to the fight every few seconds as her mind wandered. That familiar love and acceptance that Steven had for her was multiplied tenfold inside of Stevonnie, and she realized how much she had missed fusing with him.

But the exhaustion was new. Steven seemed unspeakably tired, and they both struggled to maintain the balance of the fusion. Connie felt that there were still parts of her missing, and this seemed to effect them too. Yet even in this weakened state, they were stronger together.

Ametrine was snarling and throwing flames at them, but as Stevonnie with amplified Diamond powers, they were able to fly around the larger fusion, making them spin and waste energy. They slashed with their sword, wounding the fusion in the side, and Ametrine's slashing hand was blocked by a well-timed shield.

 ** _"What a waste of a Diamond,"_** snarled Ametrine. **_"You need a human to fight better?!"_**

"Everyone fights better when they know they are loved," said Stevonnie, grinning, forehead glistening with sweat.

 ** _"And everyone fights better when they don't want to die,_ " **smirked the fusion, eyes rolling as they reigned in control of themselves. **_"And trust me, this fight is to the death!"_**

"It doesn't have to be," began Stevonnie, lowering their shield. _Steven, careful,_ Connie thought to him, red flags in her mind.

 ** _"I'm not going to let you live,"_** thundered Ametrine. **_"You are a disgrace to Gemkind, and I am under direct orders to bring you, dead or alive, to my leader!"_**

"I - " began Stevonnie, but suddenly Pearl's voice was screaming _"If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!"_ and a well-aimed blast of pink power and light tore through Ametrine with a terrible explosion. Stevonnie was thrown back, and recovering slightly they hovered to the ground, staring as one of Rose Quartz' light cannons bore a flaming hole into Ametrine's chest.

The fusion screamed, long and terrible, eyes rolling back into their head and beams of light pouring out of every opening in their face. Fire and magma spewed from their mouth, and their limbs convulsed violently as they twisted and writhed. Stevonnie cried out in horror, but couldn't look away. Then Ametrine exploded in a bright burst of light.

Connie fell to the ground as Stevonnie unfused, and Steven, glowing bright pink, vomited into the sand beside him. Garnet and Pearl ran to their sides, and Steven was shaking like a leaf, moaning and crying miserably.

"Where…where are their gems?" Asked Connie, breathless and gawking as the smoke faded in the sky.

"They disintegrated," said Garnet, looking away. "They don't exist anymore."

Connie felt her face go pale. "That… _that's_ what you guys used those cannons for during the war?"

"This is why we use them as a last resort," said Pearl softly, tears trickling down her face unashamedly. "And why we hid them away for so long."

"You…you _killed_ them," shuddered Steven, his diamond eyes wide with horror, gasping and moaning, face distraught. "They -"

"They were going to kill _you_ , Steven," said Garnet gently, laying a calming hand on his shoulder. "And if comes down to gems destroying you and the earth or us destroying them…then we will do what it takes to protect you and our home."

He was still shaking, and Connie scooted over to him. "Steven?"

"And _you!_ " He whirled, fixing horrified eyes on her. " _Why_ are you _here?!_ What if you had hit your head again or _worse -"_

"But I didn't," interrupted Connie gently, leaning down to eye level with his hunched figure. "I was smart, and fused with you right away. I - "

"I don't _care,_ " snapped Steven, head turning to her, eyes furious. "You mean _everything_ to me Connie Maheswaran, and if they had hurt you again I don't know _what_ I could have done to them. The light cannon would have been merciful compared to what I would have done!" He was still shaking, skin glowing bright pink, and reaching up he held out his trembling hands to her. "I _need_ you to be more careful," he said in a voice that cracked with tears and ended in a distraught shriek, reminding her of his meltdown years ago. _"_ You don't understand how much I _need_ you to be safe!"

"And that's why I came," she said softly, taking his hands into her strong grip. She kissed them, and pulled him closer so that their knees touched in the sand. "I need _you_ to be safe too. Ask my parents; that's why I came."

"I _need_ you," he gasped out, tears beginning to trickle down his face. He let go of her hands and reached up, cupping her face in his shaky hands. Her dark eyes gazed into his, and he felt a calmness settle over him.

She was being strong, and confident, and - so like the Connie she'd been before _._ He had missed her steadiness so much _._ "I _need_ you to be safe and happy and okay."

She smiled at him as the pink light from him began to fade back into his usual skin color, his eyes darkening to their natural, deep brown hue. "And I am," she whispered, laying her hands on his wrists as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. "Everything is okay now. That thing isn't going to hunt us down anymore, and we are all safe."

He hung his head, exhaling with a huff as his PTSD was gently reigned in, and the anxiety inside of him subsided with each breath. Connie turned her face in his hands and kissed his palm gently. "Yes there is cleanup to do," she smiled ruefully, "but that's the easy part. Everything is okay. The fight is over, and you are safe with me."

Pearl was sniffling, and Garnet laid a hand on Connie and Steven's heads. "Go to the beach house," she said gently. "You both should rest. We will help the remaining gems to put out the fires and begin rebuilding."

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge," said Pearl, wiping her eyes and patting Connie on the shoulder. "And welcome back."

Connie smiled at them, and for a moment everything felt so natural. She belonged.

Steven wiped his face with his hands, his cold sweat making him chilly in the night air. Connie stood and held out a hand to him, ready to help him get to his feet. He looked up at her, large brown eyes surprised.

"What?" She asked, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "It's called a hand, and I'd like to give you one."

"You're so…" he swallowed his words and took her extended hand in his, pulling himself off of the ground.

"I'm so…?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Just a few hours ago you had a meltdown about college," he said, shaking his head. "And just a few minutes ago you were fighting alongside me as Stevonnie! And right now you are everything I've ever needed you to be - calming, grounding, and…honest." He rubbed his eyes, tired and baffled, and they began walking towards the beach house. "I don't know what to make of it. There are things that are challenging for you, and then there are other things that are so natural to you that you don't even notice how amazing you are."

She blushed, and reached for his hand. His fingers laced with hers, and his gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You think I'm amazing?"

"I always have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think? Let me know in the comments!


	7. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting how sentimental objects can call us back to the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST got internet back! Sorry for not being able to post yesterday. Enjoy Chapter 7!

The beach house brought another wave of memories for Connie. The familiar screen door, the welcoming kitchen, and the stairs that went up to Steven's old room. Happy laughter, lots of singing, and lots of whispered, secret conversations while watching movies together.

Once inside, Steven let go of Connie to fall face down on the couch and hide his face in the cushions. One flip flop off, another just barely on his foot, back rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled.

Connie recognized this posture. When he had healed her eyes years ago, he had ridden up to their picnic on Lion's back, only to slide off and land facedown in the grass, a miserable little heap on the ground. It was the posture he took when he was done with everything and just wanted to forget it all.

With a small smile, she went to the kitchen and found that she remembered where everything was. She pulled down two mugs and filled them with water, microwaving them for two minutes. As they heated she took off her shoes and sword, laying them by the door. Steven didn't stir, and she was reminded of when he had been asleep in the cave, and she had taken care of them.

The hot water was mixed carefully with the hot chocolate mix and milk, and she sprinkled in some marshmallows. Carrying them so they wouldn't spill, feet making a soft sound on the floor as she walked slowly, she set the mugs on the coffee table and then went to the closet by the stairs. Opening it, she found the quilt she was looking for. She smiled. She was remembering more and more all the time.

"Earth to Steven," she hummed softly, stroking his curly hair. "Can you sit up for a minute so I can squeeze in here?"

He inhaled deeply and raised himself into a sitting position, looking at her with bleary, sleepy eyes. She chuckled at his blank expression and said, "I made us hot chocolate if you want some."

Steven looked down at the hot cocoa and quickly reached for one, taking a long drink and nibbling on marshmallows. Connie sat down next to him on the couch, her own mug in her hands, sipping the calming, warm chocolate-y goodness.

He set his mug on the table and turned to her, eyes tired but full of longing. She noticed that his eyes lingered on her lips, but with a sigh he rested his head on her shoulder, eyes closed. She felt herself blushing, smart enough to know what thought had run through his mind while he gazed at her mouth.

"Do you remember everything?" He asked softly, voice barely above a whisper, yet she could hear his hope in his tone. "You seem more like yourself tonight."

She blinked, cheeks flushed, then carefully set her mug on the table. "How…could I know?" She asked softly, tone as gentle and kind as she could make it. "I feel at home with you and as Stevonnie, and here in this house. But I don't know if it will be obvious when I remember everything." She looked down. "I don't know what will happen."

He sighed and laid himself down on her lap, gazing up at her with tired eyes. She looked intently at him as he began, "I know, I just…" and trailed off again, looking away.

She laughed. "What _is_ it, Universe?" She asked, guiding his gaze back to her by gently tugging on his chin. Her smile faded as a tear ran down the side of his face, disappearing into his curly hair.

"I…I really want to kiss you," he said, eyes pleading for her to understand. "I've wanted to kiss your forehead, your hand, and your lips ever since the cave, and it's _stupid_ but I really miss showing you how much I love you with a kiss. And I miss your kisses too. But you need time to heal, and I don't want to take that away from you."

He reached up and ran his fingers along her buzzed hair at the nape of her neck, then pausing at her scar. "My healing powers might shock you and actually hurt your road to wholeness again." She saw sudden regret on his face, and he quickly began to back pedal, saying "A-and it's not your fault! Please don't feel guilty, I'll be okay, just forget I said anything!"

"Thank you," said Connie softly, rubbing his temple with her thumb as her hand cupped his face. Her eyes were kind as she said, "I realized why you weren't kissing me while I was still in the hospital, when I remembered your healing powers. And it shows me how deeply you love me. A lesser boyfriend would have just kissed me, but by not kissing me you are showing me you actually care."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, the loving gesture calming him. "You are taking very good care of me."

He covered his face with his hands began to cry in relief. She pulled him up into a tight hug, quietly letting him cry. "It's been so hard, Connie!" He sobbed. "Because I love you so much! I've wanted so many times to just lean over and kiss all your pain away! And then all this stuff with Ametrine! And I'm so _selfish,"_ He cried, grabbing fistfuls his hair, "because I just want to take care of you and I'm still dumping all this _junk_ that I carry onto _you!"_

She hugged him tighter as he gave a shuddering sob and cried, "I'm sorry I'm like this!"

 _"_ Shut _up,_ Steven."

He hiccuped, and pulled away, staring at her in shock. Her growled interjection had startled him into silence. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she glared at him. "You aren't being selfish. You are being _honest_ with me, and you are contributing to our relationship by showing me the pain you feel _._ "

Steven's eyes widened as the word "contribute" reminded him of Garnet's conversation with him. Connie reached forward and began wiping his tears. "When we were Stevonnie, you saw my mind," she said softly, eyebrows still furrowed, "Did I seem unhappy with you? Or neglected?"

Steven opened his mouth to respond, then paused. "You were happy," he hiccuped. "Happy to be with me."

"If I couldn't love you when you are sad or overwhelmed, then I don't deserve to love you when you are feeling great," said Connie, her determined glare softening with a smile. "You loved me so well these last few weeks when I had nothing to offer you. No happy times, no laughter, only pain and confusion. And you were my guide through my first steps of healing." She smiled bigger, eyes sparkling with tears in the dim light of the beach house living room. "And you proved to me that you weren't going anywhere. You kept every promise of 'be right back' and 'I'll be here', and you helped my parents so much. Even now," she said, as his hand wandered up and tucked her hair behind her ear, "you are allowing me to do what heals me most."

"What is that?" he asked.

"Being with you."

He hugged her, feeling like he didn't deserve her, but doing what his therapist had taught him - _Choose to believe the constructive words your loved ones say about you._

So he did. Sniffling as relief and peace washed over him, and he closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling at last like he really was home from that frosty planet, and that Connie was finally safe.

Connie felt him completely relax in her arms, and then noticed that his grip slowly let up. Soon he was limp in her arms, and as she opened her mouth to say something she heard/felt a gentle rumble as he snored. She leaned her head back in a silent laugh, knowing that her exhausted boy had just fallen asleep mid-hug.

"Goodnight, Steven," Connie whispered, and began humming softly to him. He was heavy in her arms, but she didn't mind. Like a pinch after a dream, his weight held her to reality. She could protect him if she was right here, her strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

When Garnet and Pearl arrived, they found Steven and Connie sleeping soundly in that funny position on the couch. Connie was sitting upright, her head tilted back on the couch, lips parted slightly in a soft snore, and Steven draped over her in a limp hug, his snores rumbling from his draped form.

Pearl smiled at them. "They've grown so much, haven't they?"

"And yet not at all," said Garner softly. "Deep inside, they will always be the two innocent children we have always loved."

She stepped over to them, vizor flashing. "They will wake up sore if they stay in this position. Help me move them."

With little effort, Garnet lifted Steven bridal style, his curly head rolling to her shoulder and his breath warm against her face. Pearl lifted Connie with similar ease, and they carried the young adults upstairs to Greg's bed. Since the older Universe was traveling with Sadie Killer, the bed was clean and vacant.

After tucking Steven and Connie in, Pearl stepped back, large blue eyes filling with tears.

"Garnet, did we just start a war?"

Garnet was silent. Instead she stepped forward and kissed Steven on the forehead, and he smiled sweetly in his sleep.

"Garnet?" Prodded Pearl, nervous by her silence.

"We finished a fight," said Garnet firmly. "And if those gems want to fight some more, we'll be ready." She patted Pearl's shoulder. "And that's all I see."

* * *

"Together breakfast!" Cried Steven, waking Connie up. She smiled at him, blinking sleepily and protested with a squeal as he jumped on the bed, quickly tackling him and pinning him down with a pillow to make him stop.

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes, knowing he was letting her sit on him and that if he really wanted to he could have dumped her onto the floor with very little effort.

"With the crazy stuff that happened last night, Pearl asked if we could host a party early this morning, just to boost everyone's spirits," he said, his chipper voice muffled under the pillow. "All the Crystal Gems are coming - Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl! They said we could _pick out_ what us humans what to eat!"

He giggled. "Though Amethyst will eat some no matter what we choose." He gently pushed her off of him, grinning. "Soooo what do you want to eat?!"

She grinned back. "Sounds fun, though I don't know some of the people you mentioned. As for breakfast, anything. I'll let you choose."

"Um," Steven tapped his temple, thinking. "What about donuts? The Big Donut is just down the block!"

"Why not?" She laughed, releasing him. He sat up grinning, and leapt off the bed, running down the stairs, calling, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Hey!" She cried, and raced after him.

The cool air was refreshing and clean, and the salt air woke them up even more. Seagulls shrieked overhead, and the gentle crash of ocean waves was like a comforting lullaby. She caught up to Steven who had slowed to a walk, and jumped on his back before he could escape her.

"Connie!" He squeaked, teetering to hold his balance at her unexpected weight, and she giggled as he piggybacked her. Squeezing him in a hug from behind, she kissed his cheek and said, "Carry me to the Big Donut?"

He laughed. "Fine, you brat, I'll carry you. We're almost there anyway."

She nestled her face in his curly hair, inhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo, and he grinned as he tightened his grip on her legs, walking to the Big Donut.

The bell over the door rang cheerily as they entered, and Connie slid off Steven's back as they walked up to the front counter.

Mr Duey was a face she didn't remember, so she just politely smiled and waved, but there was something about the warm, sweet smelling shop that made her pause. It was so familiar…she looked around, finding things where somehow she knew she'd find them. The soda machine, the Lion Lickers, the -

"…Connie? Earth to Connie?"

She turned to see Steven holding up a box of two dozen donuts. "Ready to go to the party?" He asked, smiling at her. She shook herself and nodded, following him out of the shop.

" ** _Cooonnnnieeeee!"_**

A high pitched scream reached their ears and Connie whirled to see a little green gem running up to them. Connie gasped and hid behind Steven, clutching his arm in terror.

"Connie Connie CONNIE!" The little gem squawked excitedly. "You're okay!"

"Steven who is this?!" Hissed Connie, clinging to him.

"Peridot, calm down," hushed Steven gently. "She doesn't remember you yet."

Peridot paused, looking Connie up and down with a skeptical expression. "How _doesn't_ she remember me?" She asked. "She looks normal! Were the human doctors not competent in administering her treatments?"

"No she's healthy, she's still recovering though," said Steven, gently patting Connie's hand that was cutting off circulation to his arm.

"But aren't you working to get her all her pieces back, like Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Spinel?" Demanded Peridot, looking up at Connie while still talking to Steven. Her green eyes narrowed, but there was a worried expression on her face.

"She wasn't rejuvenated," explained Steven patiently, wondering if Lapis would be this way too. "She has amnesia. Humans are different, and it takes them longer to heal. Kind of like how it took a long time for Lapis to get used to earth. Connie has to remember things again and it might take a long time."

Peridot seemed to accept Steven's answer, and offered to help carry the donuts. However Connie kept catching the small gem staring at her as they walked back to the beach house, and she felt uneasy, wondering if the little gem had _missed_ her. And that made her feel guilty.

"Hi Connie!" Called a new voice. "How are you feeling'?"

Connie looked over to see a massive gem with rainbow, dreadlock-like hair smiling at her with a kind face. A smaller blue gem sat beside her on the steps to the beach house's porch, and she waved with a smile.

Connie blushed. "I…I'm doing okay," she stammered, and Peridot gave an exasperated "You remember _Bismuth_ and _Lapis_ but not me, the lovable Peridot?!"

"No I - I don't remember any of you," she confessed quickly, looking at _anywhere_ but their likely disappointed faces. "I'm sorry."

The large gem laughed, causing Connie to look at her in surprise. "I didn't come to be remembered," she chuckled, winking at Connie. "I just came to visit. However you are doing is fine, Connie. I'm Bismuth, by the way."

The blue gem didn't say anything, but gave a cheery thumbs up. "That's Lapis," said Steven.

"Nice to meet you…again," muttered Connie, anxiety rising. Great - _more_ people she needed to remember. And while Bismuth and Lapis had been kind about her amnesia, she couldn't help but feel lost again as she tried to remember, even imagine life knowing these kind people. And dang it, she'd been doing great! Stevonnie had been amazing, and talking with Steven had felt so _normal -_

And so she stood there awkwardly, holding Steven's hand and feeling all happiness for her recovery so far drain from her.

"Hey! Do I smell _donuts?!"_ Came Amethyst's ragged scream from upstairs, and Connie welcomed the excuse to stop standing awkwardly with these people she didn't know and run inside to dish up the donuts.

The house was noisy with laughter and happy chatter as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl visited with Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot. Words bubbled from Steven like a waterfall, and Connie realized that he must not have seen the gems for a while. Then she remembered how much time he was spending with her instead of them, and that guilty feeling got even heavier.

Steven winked at her, and she tried to smile for him but it came out in a wince. Steven's smile faded, and he began walking towards her, a worried expression on his face when suddenly a middle-aged man burst through the door and cried, "Mr Universe is home!"

"Dad!" Cried Steven, running and hugging the older man tightly, laughing as the "Mr Universe" patted his back.

"Hey Schtu-ball! Hi Connie!" He called, winking at her. "How are you feeling? Steven told me about the mission, are you doing okay?"

Connie felt the color drain from her face. She had known _him_ too?

"I…I…" she began, then laughed nervously. "I'm okay, Mr..." _what had he said? "..._ Universe."

Mr Universe looked at her, concerned. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and her parents walked in. "Sorry to intrude," said Priyanka with a sheepish smile. "Pearl invited us?"

She had forgotten to invite her parents! Not that she remembered them as her parents anyway, but _ugh_ the guilt was just awful. As their daughter shouldn't she have said something?

"Come on in!" said Mr Universe, shaking Doug's hand and smiling at Priyanka. "I didn't know there was a party going on, I had just decided to come home from tour early!"

Connie began to drift to the edge of the party, feeling her guilt and anxiety rising and weighing her down at the same time. She had known these people, loved these people, and fought alongside these people. Suddenly she wished she hadn't said yes to a breakfast with everyone - the pressure to remember and to be happy seemed unreasonably high. Suddenly she wished she wasn't there at all, and suddenly she was finding it difficult to breathe -

She took deliberate steps across the kitchen, going to the freezer to grab an ice-cube. She would hold it in her hand, to ground herself to reality. _I'm going to be okay,_ she thought to herself as the laughter and chatter continued in the background. _I'm going to enjoy these nice people's company and someday soon I'll remember them._

She laid her hand on the freezer door handle and pulled. Inside the freezer was some ice-cream, a pizza, the ice tray she was looking for and a -

A glow-stick bracelet?

A wave of memories hit her, and she was blinded by them. Voices in her mind sounded back and forth like ten TV's all playing on full volume, and places and moments in time flashed before her eyes so fast that she staggered under the weight of them, a splitting headache crashing through her skull, causing her to lose her balance and start falling -

"Connie!" Came Steven's cry, distant and far away. _We are jam buds; I love him so much -_

"I've got you, Connie," came a gentle deep voice at her shoulder, and she felt Garnet's arms around her. "Deep breaths." _Take a moment to think of just, flexibility love and trust -_

"What's happening?" She could faintly hear Pearl's worried voice. _Sword training, growing up, very proud of Connie -_

"Connie's collapsed!" Cried Peridot. _New Crystal Gems!_

"Let me see her," Priyanka was shouting, and she felt someone touch her forehead. "Connie dear?" _Mom._

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Asked Doug's worried voice. "Pri, is she okay?" _Dad._

Their voices seemed to join the multitude of voices in her mind. Her eyes blinked, but reality was blocked out from her vision as memory after memory flashed before her, as vivid and real as when they had happened in her life.

"Follow my finger with your eyes, Connie honey. Can you see me?" _Mom is a doctor, she studied her whole life. She's so busy; I missed her all the time -_

"She's not responding!" _Greg. He understands me a lot, he loves Steven but isn't a gem, just like me -_

"Back up everyone, give her space! Garnet please carry her to the car, we need to take her to the hospital!" _Mom works there._

"You can take my van, there's room to lay her down. I can drive while you sit with her!" _The first time Greg saw me and Steven fuse was in front of his van at the carwash, we were laughing and dancing -_

"Thank you Greg, let's go!" _Dad was scared when I told him about Steven's meltdown. His voice cracks when he's scared…he's scared for me now -_

Connie felt herself lifted up, and in a second there was sunshine on her face and salty air in her nostrils. She heard the sound of car doors, mixed in with some - _music and the vision of fusing with Steven_. Her head rested in someone's lap, and cool familiar fingers gently pressed into her neck. _Mom is checking my pulse,_ she thought to herself.

"Breath deeply honey," said Priyanka in a commanding tone. "Can you hear me?"

"Ah…I…" Connie tried to speak, but her tongue felt heavy and awkward, and she tried to focus on her mother's voice. _'Can you hear us? We're stranded!' Stevonnie yelled on the strange planet, hoping Lars and the Off-Colors would hear through the busted cockpit of their marooned starship -_

"What's wrong with her?" Came Steven's alarmed voice as the car started.

"We'll know soon," came Priyanka's calm voice. The car began moving and lurched slightly, causing Connie to gasp and try to grab something to steady her.

"I've got you honey," came Doug's voice, and she felt him hold her hands tightly, kissing them. His stubble against her fingers tickled, and she opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by _first day at kindergarten, Mom promised she would make friends. She learned Mom couldn't keep all her promises that day._

"I…I can't…" she tried speaking again, but suddenly she _was in first grade, nobody talked to her, she was alone, all she had was Unfamiliar Familiar to escape with, crying in the corner -_

_Second grade, Pamela acted like a friend. Then she stopped pretending and told everyone lies that Connie peed her pants. They moved._

_Third grade, she started growing and was taller than everyone. They moved._

_Fourth grade, she was teacher's pet. Everyone hated her. They moved._

_Fifth grade, she broke her arm and had to stay home for a few days. She wished it had been longer. They moved._

_Sixth grade, she was okay with being alone. It was better than being with people who didn't care. They moved to Beach City._

_That summer she met Steven._

Voices, places, people, colors and sounds pounded her memory and flashed before her eyes. Suddenly they were stopping, and the van doors were opening, and Steven was saying he could carry her while Priyanka ran ahead to prepare the staff. She felt him lift her up, and her head rested on his shoulder. She caught a whiff of his scent, and suddenly her memories flooded with him as the main subject.

"I…" she tried to speak, but suddenly _White Diamond was in front of them, leering and plucking Steven off the ground like a bug, and she was saying mean things, she was going to pull out his gem_ -

"N..o," she gulped. "Not his _gem…_ "

"Connie?" Came Steven's voice as _White was smirking 'Come out Starlight!' She was clawing, plucking the pink diamond out of him, he was falling to the floor, she broke free of Pearl's weakened grip -_

"N…NO," she choked out, starting to tremble from unresolved trauma that crashed into her like a tidal wave. "Not his **_gem_** _!"_

"I'm okay Connie, I'm alive!" Steven's voice cried in her ears. He must have realized what she was remembering. "You saved me! White Diamond can't hurt us!"

_'Are you okay? Are you…you?' Her voice echoed in her mind, and she was gazing at him, holding his little smiling face in her hands, hating herself for not being able to save him from White Diamond, but beyond grateful that he was safe -_

"I'm here Connie, we are safe," came his voice in her ear, and she clung to him desperately as he reassured her. "Your memories are in the past where they belong. I - " His words were suddenly rushed. "I love you!"

Suddenly she was taken from him and laid flat on what she knew was a gurney. A clamor of voices were surrounding her. "I'm here, Connie," came Mom's voice, and Connie reached out for her mother. "I'm here too!" Came Dad's cracking voice.

She was being poked and pricked, and when she tried arching her back to get away from the discomfort she was held down by strong arms. "M…Mom," she gasped, and - _Mom was coming home late -_ her mother's hand clasped firmly on her own. _She was waiting for her, hoping Mom would be happy with her grades -_ "I'm here honey," Priyanka said, and that splitting headache returned to her, making the memories in her mind splice together for a minute. She moaned in pain, and Priyanka's hand squeezed her's gently. _Mom was changing her mind about rules, giving her more precious freedom -_

"She's stable," came a voice Connie didn't know.

"We'll take her to my office," ordered Priyanka. "Get me Dr Seinfeld, tell him to meet me there."

Connie felt so tired. Her eyelids began to flutter, threatening to close. The memories began to get quieter, humming softly in her mind, exhausting her even more. "Don't sleep, honey," came Priyanka's firm voice. "Don't go to sleep!"

Connie tried to fight it, but felt herself losing. She felt as if the world was slowing down, and slowly going dark before her eyes. The sounds of the bustling around her grew faint, and with a shuddering breath, she finally gave into the darkness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> She's not dead. Buuuuuut you'll have to find out what happens tomorrow! 
> 
> Leave me a comment, let me know what you thought!


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and arduous journey, Connie finally arrives at her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction, and thank you to those who left kudos and comments! Enjoy the last chapter!

Greg and Steven sat in the waiting room, silent as nurses and doctors bustled about their business. A few other people were waiting too, and Steven tried not to "people watch" as he waited.

The tension was strong and thick, and Steven's knee bounced in worry.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Schtu-ball," murmured Greg, laying a reassuring hand on his knee, stopping it's bopping. "Connie's mom won't let anything happen."

Steven felt something inside him twist sharply at the thought of something _happening_ to Connie. Again, this felt eerily familiar, and he hated how much this situation was making him think of last time he was here.

"What if…what if this is…our future?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean, Steven?" Asked Greg gently, eyebrows furrowed.

"What if Connie has spells like this…again," said Steven, eyes wide with worry. "What if this is what our future is going to look like? Emergency drives to the hospital, hoping that she'll wake up again like she did last time, picking up the pieces and putting her back together again?"

Greg opened his mouth to respond, but Steven began venting in earnest. "I won't abandon her," he said, a hard edge of determination cutting through his words. "I'm here to stay. Connie is never going to walk this alone. But…is this what I need to get used to?" He gestured to the waiting room.

"What if she wakes up and doesn't remember anything again?" Steven moaned suddenly, panic and fear gripping him. He turned desperately to Greg, eyes welling up with tears. "What if this time I can't help her navigate? I…" He trailed off, his words unable to come through the lump in his throat, eyes still pleading with Greg for answers. His skin began turning pink, and Greg felt dread under his skin.

The older man bit his lip. He was painfully aware that now Steven was an adult, he now had adult problems. Since he was a Crystal Gem, he had gem problems too. As a pink light began to shine from his son's skin, he wondered what to do.

Greg was no scientist, he had no magic formula for Steven to use on his problems. He'd also learned from experience that his son didn't appreciate his father trying to simply distract him from his problems, instead of facing them head on. Perhaps reminding Steven of reality would help ground him.

"I don't think even Garnet knows the future on this one," he began, slowly and carefully, trying to stay calm and _be_ calming. "The future is uncertain, but that's just how it is for everyone else too. Whatever happens, _you_ aren't alone either, Steven." He gently rubbed his son's back, and the pink light soon faded as Steven's panic fell from his face. "We are here for you buddy," added Greg, smiling at his precious son. "But if you need mental help, your therapist might have some resources for you that will help you as you walk this with Connie too. I'm sure she'll know what you need during this time to take care of yourself too, so that you can be strong for Connie."

Steven shakily exhaled, steading himself and running a hand through his curly hair. Roughly he wiped his eyes and continued his breathing exercise. He pulled out his phone and began to text his therapist, scheduling an appointment for the next day. "Thanks Dad. You're right - I'm not alone and I'm not powerless. We'll get through this."

Greg breathed an internal sigh of relief. He was still trying to figure out how to be helpful to Steven after his meltdown. As a parent, he would always worry about his son. But shielding your son from your own ineptitude was hard. Greg had always felt unprepared and under qualified to raise such an amazing person, and he probably always would, in his reasoning. At least this time he'd said something right.

Suddenly Dr Maheswaran came trotting out of the door to the patient's ward, and went straight to the desk. She gave some orders to the nurse behind the desk and pointed at Steven and Greg. The nurse nodded and obediently handed her two lanyards.

Dr Maheswaran turned and walked briskly over to them. "These are your passes," she said, handing them the two laminated tags connected to the thick cords. "Show them to the nurse at the desk and she'll let you in to see Connie even if I'm unavailable to let you in."

Steven took his and immediately put it on. It just said "GUEST", but underneath was Dr Maheswaran's signature, and he realized how powerful the name " _Dr Maheswaran_ " must be.

Greg stuck his guest lanyard in his pocket and said, "How is she?"

"She's stable," said Dr Maheswaran, eyes worried. "Amnesia is different for every patient. For Connie, she had trouble remembering things for several weeks, but things were slowly coming back to her. I don't know why looking in the freezer caused her to collapse, but her vitals are all normal, and her organs are functioning properly." She sighed and held her head in her hands. "I have no idea why she is unconscious."

Greg patted her shoulder comfortingly and said, "I'm sure she'll be fine, and we are here for you guys."

"Please, would you come sit with her?" Asked Dr Maheswaran, eyes locking with Steven's. "I'm not sure when she'll wake up, but I have to go get her things from the house, along with some things for me to spend the night with her. It'll just be an hour or so to get everything ready, if that's okay?"

"Of course," said Steven and Greg at the same time, and Dr Maheswaran smiled tearfully at them.

* * *

In the hospital room it was silent except for the heart monitor, faithfully proclaiming every heartbeat and letting them know that Connie was still alive. The sunlight from the window brightened the room, but Steven didn't like the white walls. For some reason he was reminded of White Diamond's head when he saw the closed, white spaces.

 _Connie remembered White,_ He thought to himself as he drew near to the hospital bed. The memory of her terrified face, her eyes staring at nothing, and the way she had screamed about his gem and clung to him worried him. _She has some deep trauma from it. Maybe I should give her my therapist's number._

Connie lay on her back in the hospital bed, wearing the hospital gown and tucked under the covers. Her hair was fanned out around her face, her eyes closed, and Steven noticed the drawn expression on her face.

He had always thought she was beautiful. Even on that first day on the beach as he rode his bike to impress the mysterious, quiet girl with glasses and red boots, he had admired her dark skin and dark eyes, her wavy hair and sweet face.

He'd had no idea then how far their friendship would take them. Now as he pulled a chair as close as he could to her bed, he took her hand in his and gazed at her, willing her to wake up and say his name how she had said it a million times, with laughter and a smile, her face lighting up and making him feel so special.

Her eyes remained closed, and her breathing remained steady.

"Dad, would it bother you if I sang to her?"

"Not at all, Schtu-ball," said Greg smiling. "I'm a sucker for music, you know that. But do _you_ want some privacy? I could get us some _chaaaps_ from the vending machine."

"I'm not hungry right now," Steven said softly. "But yeah, some privacy might be nice."

"Text me if you need me," said Greg, giving him the thumbs up and walking out, gently closing the door behind him.

Steven looked at Connie, still and peaceful, and said softly, "It's just us, Connie."

Her hand was limp in his, but he rubbed his thumb on her knuckles fondly anyway. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Her hand didn't move, and he rubbed his eyes hard, trying not to cry. He was scared.

"I'm going to sing to you until you wake up," he said softly. "Even if it takes…a long time." Saying "days" or "weeks" seemed too frightening, as if saying it would admit that she might not wake up.

Connie didn't stir, and he took a deep breath and began to sing in his lovely, baritone voice.

_My love is like a melody,_

_She's always on my mind_

_She's written in my heart and soul_

_I can't leave her behind_

The heart monitor slowed it's beeping, and he looked up quickly, alarmed. However it kept beeping, just at a slower pace he noted, and he wondered if the song was calming her. Tentatively, he continued singing, eyes on the monitor.

_My love is like the southern wind_

_When I am lost at sea_

_She fills my sails when I'm off course_

_To home she's guiding me_

She took a deep breath shifted, turning on her side to face him, her eyes still closed, but looking more rested as she curled into a cozy ball. She had pulled his hand close to her heart, tucking it under her chin. He smiled, his song pausing momentarily. He had heard her version what happened in the cave, and knew that he had curled up to her when she was nearby. Maybe their love was strong enough that they could sense each other's presence?

_Forever will not be enough_

_For always isn't long_

_To whisper tender words at night_

_To sing my lovesick song_

He knelt on the floor, pushing his chair back with his foot and laid his head on the bed. He was still tired emotionally, and was more comfortable this way. He felt his eyes welling up as he sang the chorus:

_Oh my love, oh my love,_

_I'm finally on the shore_

_Oh my love, oh my love,_

_I can't see you anymore_

_Oh my love, oh my love,_

_Across the deadly sea_

_Oh my love, oh my love,_

_Just come home safe to me_

She didn't stir. He reached up and wrapped his hands around her wrists, feeling her pulse flutter faithfully under his fingers.

_They say the sailor sang his tune_

_Until the crack of dawn_

_Waiting for the one he loved_

_To set his eyes upon_

He yawned, the comforting feeling of her warm hands soothing him. His PTSD was calming down - she was here, he was here, they were safe…

_Until there on the waves of gold_

_Like a goddess from the past_

_Came the woman of his lonely heart_

_Coming home at last_

He smiled at the last verse that ended his romantic song. He'd written it a few days ago, waiting expectantly for the day that Connie remembered everything. " _Oh my love, oh my love_ ," he sang softly, tears in his eyes. " _Just come home safe to me._ "

Connie wasn't home safe yet, in his eyes. At least, not all the way. The day she was completely well, she would be home. Until then, he was that lonely sailor, waiting patiently for his love to come back to him.

He laid his head down all the way on the bed, feeling exhausted from the day. His eyes drifted closed, and he tightened his grip on Connie's hands, and felt gentle sleep take him far away.

* * *

She woke up slowly, eyes lazily opening, and she inhaled deeply, feeling contentedly rested. It was the kind of contentment you feel when you wake up with no alarm set, no dreams, and no plan for the day.

Her hands were weighed down, and she looked to see Steven, snoring softly as his head and shoulders rested on the bedside from where he knelt. He was holding her hands, his larger ones gripping her smaller ones tightly.

Connie smiled, and took in her surroundings. She was in the hospital again, dressed in the hospital gown and with all the familiar fixings attached to her. But unlike last time, she felt fine, and happy. Suddenly the door creaked softly open, and Greg entered, eyes wide in surprise when he caught sight of her sitting up.

She gave him a radiant smile. "Hi Mr Universe," she whispered, giggling softly. "Are those Chaaaps?"

Greg looked down at the barbecue flavored Chaaaps in his hands. "Yeah," he said softly, noticing the sleeping Steven. "D…did you want some?"

Connie nodded. "I'm hungry. I'm too old for Mom to worry about healthy food, and it's better than donuts anyway." She looked down at Steven's tight grip on her hands. "I don't know if I can eat them now though."

"We can wake him - " began Greg.

"No!" She hissed, shaking her head. "He's been so good to me, Mr Universe. Please, let him rest, he's worked so hard and is so tired." Her eyes pleaded, and he smiled.

"I'll go get your very own bag of Chaaaps," whispered Greg back, grinning. "We'll let Sleeping Beauty snooze a little longer. I'll get your mom too. How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "I remember everything."

His eyebrows shot up. "Everything?"

She nodded, a quiet but bubbly laugh escaping her. "So yeah, I feel pretty good."

Greg leaned down and kissed the young woman's forehead, happiness for his practically adopted daughter overflowing his heart. She giggled as his whiskers tickled. "We were all worried," Greg whispered, smiling at her. "I'm so glad, and so relieved!"

Connie beamed at him as he left. Looking down at Steven, she suddenly realized that she wanted to hug her parent's when they came in. She bit her lip - she _really_ didn't want to wake him, but both her hands were being held captive by his strong grip. Slowly, she began pulling her hands gently from his grasp, hoping the slow but steady movement wouldn't alert him. His breathing was deep and slow, relaxed and calm, and she had just freed a few fingers when -

**_BAM!_ **

Conne shrieked, startled as a seagull hit the window, leaving some feathers stuck to the glasses it squeaked and flew away. Steven jumped to his feet with a shout, still half asleep, flattening himself against her and summoning a bubble with spikes to ward off any danger, knocking over the bedside table and sending the glass, Kleenex box, and clipboard crashing to the ground.

All was silent for a moment, save for the heart monitor that had spiked dramatically and now slowed to a gentler speed.

Connie panted breathlessly from the scare, pinned under Steven's back, giggling from the shot of adrenaline that had flooded her veins. Steven shook his head, clearing the foggy sleep from his brain and slowly let down the bubble. He was still panting, and she noticed the pink tint in his skin.

"It was just a seagull," she murmured gently in his ear, laying a calming hand on his shoulder. "It startled me. Sorry I yelled. Are you okay?"

He turned to her, his brain connecting the dots that she was awake. "I…" he laughed, relaxing. "I was startled too. But never mind that - how are you feeling?" He asked desperately, spinning around to face her fully.

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "I remember everything," she said, and kissed his nose.

"You _do?"_ He asked, his voice rising with happiness. "Wait, everything everything?"

Connie laughed, nodding emphatically. "I even remember the time you proposed to me, and I told you not yet."

He blushed and pulled away from her hands, crossing his arms grumpily. "You could have forgotten that one."

"But if I had forgotten it," she said, grinning ear to ear, eyes sparkling, "then that would mean that telling you that my answer has changed to 'I'm ready' wouldn't mean as much, would it?"

He looked at her quickly. "Y…you mean it?"

"This whole… _experience_ has shown me that I don't have a future without you," she said with a smile. "Even when I didn't know _anything_ in the cave, I knew I needed you." He blushed and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "When you asked me before, we were young and immature," Connie murmured, giving his hand a squeeze, "and you were so full of pain that I knew you needed time. And you are doing so well, Steven," she added, smiling radiantly at him. "And I'm so proud of the young adults we have become."

He smiled and took her hand in his, and while he looked down she could still see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I have half a year of campus left, and then everything can go online after that," Connie continued, voice tender and soft. "I…I want to start living my life now. I want to make _new_ memories, and I want to make them all with you. Would you ask me again if - "

The door flew open and Priyanka and Doug cried out, "Connie!"

She looked at Steven apologetically, a sheepish smile on her face. Obviously she had wanted to talk to him about this in private. He just winked at her, whispering "Later."

"Connie darling!" Gasped Priyanka, throwing her arms around her daughter and hugging her gently. Doug followed close behind, and beyond them Connie could see Greg and Steven standing back, smiling at them. "Oh you had us so worried, so worried!" Priyanka was babbling in relief, and suddenly drew herself up. "How are you feeling, are you okay?"

She laughed, and smiled at her mother. "I remember everything, Mom."

"What did you say?" Priyanka asked, voice tight and low, barely believing what she'd heard. Her hands gripped Connie's shoulders, and her eyes bore into Connie's sparkling ones.

"I remember you, Mom," Connie said softly, gazing at her mother. "I know you. You changed the rules for my happiness." She smiled. "I'll always be so grateful."

Priyanka leaned forward and kissed Connie's cheeks, tears of happiness and relief pouring down her face. "Oh sweetheart," she whispered, "I love you so much."

"Dad," Connie said softly, and as Priyanka gave them space her father looked up hopefully. "Dad, we were on chapter 9, when the Gibson's wagon breaks down."

Doug laughed, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Yes we were, kiddo," he said, and hastily wiped his eyes. Stepping forward, he hugged his wife and daughter. "Welcome back, darling."

They asked questions, and made sure she truly remembered. Priyanka ran a few tests while Steven, Greg and Doug grilled Connie about their adventures, and it was finally decided that Connie did indeed remember everything.

As Priyanka grinned happily at the test results, Steven looked up with large puppy eyes at her and asked in a serious voice, "In your professional opinion, would a kiss containing magical healing properties set her back?"

Everyone laughed, and Connie blushed.

"Well, my dear _Mr Universe_ ," replied Priyanka, winking with her voice jokingly severe, and tapped Steven fondly on the nose. "I believe she is out of danger now. Some sparkly kisses won't hurt her." She turned to the door. "I'm going to get your release forms, _Miss Maheswaran_ ," she said dramatically, pulling Doug with her. "You'll be going home tonight. Greg, would you come with me please? I have a favor to ask you."

Greg handed Connie a bag of unopened Chaaaps with a smile, and followed the couple of the of the room.

The door shut, and Steven and Connie were alone. _Thanks Mom._

Steven spun around, and taking Connie's face in his hands, began sprinkling her face with kisses. She squeaked, then giggled and tightly closed her eyes as his lips peppered her forehead, cheeks, and nose, then zoning in to plant a long kiss on her lips, finishing with a dramatic "Mwah!"

That tingly, energizing feeling rushed down her limbs, but her memories remained the same. _I'm well, and all is well, and life is as it should be._

Steven pulled away, eyes looking her up and down, suddenly concerned. "Sorry, was that too much?"

She giggled helplessly. "No," she chuckled, eyes dancing. "It was perfect!"

"You feel okay?"

"Yes," she giggled. "I feel wonderful. Fabulous. Incredible. And all my memories are the same, so it's as we hoped." She beamed at him. "I've made a full recovery."

"Then here's more!" He smirked, and showered her with gentle, rapid kisses.

"Steven!" She laughed, pawing his face away. "Come up for air!"

"I don't need it," he snorted, brown eyes playful. "I'm" -kiss- "not" -kiss- " _entirely"_ -kiss- "organic!"

"Yes you _-mph!"_ Her words were muffled by a fantastic kiss on the lips, and he mumbled out of the corner of his smiling mouth, "Less talking, more kissing!"

She grew competitive, and threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He hummed in happy surprise and leaned in, equally invested.

After a sweet moment, they broke away, giggling and gulping air. "You are too organic," she accused, her hands resting on his shoulders. "You are panting with your organic lungs like you just ran up an organic mountain!"

"Naw," he replied, grinning and nuzzling her temple. "Your beauty and grace just make me breathless is all."

She burst into laughter, and he laughed with her, loving that he'd made her belly-laugh. She ended the happy laugh with a sigh, leaning her forehead against his. "Whatever you say, Jam Bud."

"You know what we should do?" He asked excitedly in his charming way, and she giggled.

"Out with it, Steven," she laughed. "Tell me your genius plan."

"We should watch a movie, while I let you eat your Chaaaps Dad got for you, and the whole time I'm going to sneak you kisses and snuggle you as long as you want."

She clapped her hands like a diamond at him. "You're a schmaltzy genius, my good sir," she said. "But I'm curious. We were just talking about the future and I need…well, I guess I want to know when…" she winced and said in a voice that raised in pitch nervously "…are you going to ask me to marry you?"

He grinned and crawled closer, pressing his forehead against her own. "I have a plan," he said softly. "Ever since my meltdown I've always had a plan of how and where. But I want to give you some time to get out of the hospital and get back to normal life before I hatch it." He kissed her nose. "You'll just have to wait, Maheswaran."

Her heart rose in her throat, and she smiled at him. Steven cared so much about her and her wellbeing. "Thank you," she whispered softly, hugging him. He squeezed back, kissing her temple and giving a contented sigh.

Connie let them rest in the hug for a few minutes, feeling safe and loved. With a happy sigh, she murmured from his shoulder, "Enjoy saying that name while you can, I plan on changing it soon."

He laughed, and she pulled out of the hug with a smirk. "Now, hand me those Chaaaps and let's start the movie!"

* * *

Connie was discharged the same day. The Crystal Gems wanted to celebrate her recovery, but since it was late, a barbecue and bonfire seemed fitting. The cool night air made Connie shiver, and she scooted closer to the fire that the Greg had masterfully made. Her brown hair fell in waves around her face, and she was careful not to get marshmallow in it as she nibbled on her s'more.

The stars shone overhead, and Connie smiled and laughed with her friends and family. She felt so much peace, knowing who she was and what she was, where she had been and what she had done, and now she knew better what she wanted for the years ahead.

She was a young woman, ready to continue pursuing her dreams. Autumn registration was coming up, and her professors were helping her align her classes to continue taking things at a gentler pace than she had originally designed. And after that - she and Steven would be building their life together.

The future was calling.

Steven was laughing by her side at something Peridot and Amethyst were saying, the firelight shining a golden glow on his happy face. She memorized his smile, and the gentle curve of his nose. She knew that he was a part of her future, and always had been. He had lovingly suggested going to a therapist to confront her trauma with White Diamond, and she hesitantly agreed. It was time live in the present, and not the past, and Steven wanted her to have freedom from what had happened on Homeworld all those years ago. 

She smiled at the gems, holding her s'more and nibbling at it, enjoying the familiar taste. She remembered so many other nights like this - enjoying time with her precious Jam Bud and their families together, making memories under the stars.

Greg brought out his guitar, and began singing and playing for them. Steven joined in, and she rocked gently to the beat, nudging him playfully. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, sighing contentedly. Another arm wrapped around them, and she looked up to see her mother and father smiling at them, joining in the hug. Soon Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst joined in too, and in no time there was a giant group hug around Connie. Greg played softer, and stopped singing.

"We love you, Connie," said Garnet softly, filling the space that Greg had provided for words. "We are so happy for you that you are well again."

"Here here!" Said Pearl, patting Connie's head and beaming at her.

"Yeah," said Amethyst, "and you look happier now too!" She ruffled the young woman's hair playfully, and Connie laughed.

"I'm so happy that you had Steven," said Priyanka with a smile, smoothing Connie's mussed hair, "And that he had you."

"You've grown up so fast, Connie," said Doug. "We are all so proud!"

"And 'wow thanks' for staying alive!" Said Peridot merrily, waving her stick with a marshmallow in the air, causing Doug to duck out of the way to avoid getting a hot sticky marshmellow to the face. "You are one of my best friends!"

"One of the best Crystal Temps," said Lapis softly, and Connie smiled up at her, remembering that time.

"And one of the bravest humans I've ever known," said Bismuth proudly, hugging everyone tighter.

"You are the very best, _best_ friend I have," said Steven, and he nestled himself closer to her, cheek pressed against hers, whispering so only she could hear, "And I love you."

Connie's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm truly the luckiest girl to ever live," she said, melting in their embrace. "I love you all. Thank you for walking this journey with me, and helping me at every turn." She kissed Steven's temple and squeezed him tighter. "Especially you, Steven."

She felt his grin against her cheek, and the group sat for a minute, gazing at the stars, arms wrapped around each other, the warmth of love and friendship touching each of them. Connie wiped away her tears and gave a deep sigh, feeling as though she could have burst from happiness.

"You deserve it, Connie," said Garnet softly. "My wish is that you and Steven have all the happiness in the world, forever and ever, until the end of your days."

A shooting star flashed in the sky, and Steven giggled, knowing Garnet had predicted it. "I think you have to wait until after the star to make a wish," he said in that gentle way when explaining something to the gems.

"And yet," said Connie softly, "I think that this wish will come true."

"Oh?" Asked Pearl with a smile. She knew Connie well enough to know that she had more to say.

"Yeah," said Connie, grinning. "Because no matter what happens, we all will stick together." She turned and gazed at Steven. "And that's all I need to be happy."

He gave her a radiant smile and kissed her forehead gently, his powers causing sparkling pink lights to dance on her brow in the moonlight. "Welcome home, Connie."

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
